


No Ice Without Snow

by abandai716



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bad behaving, Character Death, F/M, Friendship, Memory Loss, Snowball Fight, Spirits, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abandai716/pseuds/abandai716
Summary: Queen Elsa died hundred years ago of a bad disease, but she was never gone. When Elsa woke up she was not only still there but she was also invisible to everybody, for so long nobody could see or hear her. Until there came a boy with a blue hoodie that changed her live forever.





	1. The Snow Queen

There was great sadness in the Arendelle kingdom, not because of the death of the king and queen who died a few years ago, but because of their oldest daughter, Elsa, who was really ill, the pain was largely in her heart.

The queen of Arendelle had a fever for months and it got worse and worse every day. She struggled to do the simplest things, even breathing hurts, she even lost her appetite.

Healers and doctors had nothing to say but that the lifespan of the queen was slowly giving up. Her little sister Anna has never left her side even though the chance was big that Elsa's disease was contagious, but even after weeks of staying beside Elsa she was feeling completely fine.

They even went to Pabbie, the old troll magic for help at Troll Valley. "I'm sorry Anna, but I cannot free her from this disease, I can do many things but heal something this bad is out of my strenght. The best what I can do is to let all the pain go away for a while."

"NO!!" Anna said with a raging voice.

"I don't want her to be like this, I don't want her to look like this, I don't want her to stay like this, I just.... I just...." Tears began to drip down her cheeks and then she fell to her knees. "I just want the old Elsa back." She started to cry, Kristoff hugged her to comfort her.

It was full moon, days have pass by and Elsa didn't look a bit better. Anna was sitting in Elsa's room next to her sister, with Olaf.

"Anna, I don't think I can keep this up for long, I feel my body getting weaker as time pass by." Said Elsa with a weak voice.

"You have to stay strong Elsa, you just have to wait a little longer." Said Anna holding Elsa's right hand.

"Yeah Elsa, you still got some power left don't you?" Says Olaf, Elsa smiled at him.

"Of course I have, that's why I can still do this." Elsa raised her hands a little and snowflakes came out. "I always love it when you do that." Anna said with a little bit of tears in her eyes. "I know you do that."

Elsa then started coughing "I think you should take it easy now." Anna suggests.

"Yes, you're right, but can I have a hug before you leave?" Elsa said as she spread her arms.

"Can I have one too?" Said Olaf really energetic.

"Why not?" Elsa said and there was a big group hug.

"Take good care of yourself, Anna." Elsa whispered in Anna's ear before her grip was loose, her arms fell and Elsa's heart stopped moving. When Anna realizes that she quickly started screaming for Kristoff and everyone in the castle.

"Olaf, can you get hel-?" Before she could finish, she saw that Olaf was no longer there, only his arms and the carrot nose. Anna held her hands to her mouth and started to cry, at that moment Kristoff entered the room and when he saw that Anna was crying, he immediately knew what was going on and quickly went to search for help. But it was too late Queen Elsa died in her sleep.

It was a dark, Elsa was floating in a place where everything was black but there was a bright light that had the shape of the moon.

"Where am I? What is this place?" She then hears a voice coming from one direction, it was a kind voice she's never heard before. It wasn't to low or to high voice, it was just... Normal.

"Welcome Snow Queen."

"Snow Queen? Who is there?" Elsa asked."And who am I, why can't I remember?"

"Your name is Elsa the Snow Queen and you were the queen of Arendelle and you have ice power, that's all I can tell you now." The light then began to fade.

"Wait, I still have some questions." But then Elsa woke up on her bed, she looked confused around where she is. She stood up and opened her door, little by little she began to remember her life again. When she was in the throne room, there was nobody, she kept walking and went to the front door. That opened easily, when she opened the door she saw a few workers working in the garden.

"Hello, can someone tell me where the queen is? I want to talk to her!" She called, but nobody even responded to her, it was as if they couldn't hear her.

 _How rude._ Elsa thought to herself, she calmly walked passed them and look around her.

The flowers were so beautiful and they smelled so nice, when Elsa turned around she saw someone in the corner of her eye, someone she was trying to remember.Someone she had almost completely forgotten, someone her name she could shout out loud.

It was Anna! Well, she looks like Anna, she was a lot older, probably older than Elsa. But she knew 100% that it was her, Anna then started walking to Elsa.

She opens her arms "Anna, I am so happy to see you, I am sorry I was away for a while, but I lost a little bit of my memory, so I..." Elsa started but then something strange happened, instead of giving a hug Anna walked straight through Elsa.

"W-w-what just happened?" Elsa tried to grab Anna by the arm, but she couldn't touch her "No, no, no, no, no, ANNA, ANNA!!!" But she didn't respond, Elsa followed Anna.

"Anna, why don't you respond to me?!" But then a little girl approached her, she looked a lot like Anna. "Hey mommy, can I play with the kids in town?" She asked.

"Of course Anny, but you have to take Kris with you." Said older Anna. "Okay" the girl then walked away. 

"Anna has a daughter? How long have I slept, is this a dream or worse a nightmare?"

"No, this is not a dream, I-I really died that day." Tears hit Elsa's face, she held a hand on her chest. 

"No heart beat."

Not only can nobody see her, but they can't hear or touch her either. This is something Elsa never expected to experience again, but this time Elsa will feel how Anna felt when she was ignored for years, but in this case Anna will never see Elsa again, even if she wanted to.


	2. After that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw the Frozen 2 trailer and I **_may_** gonna change the beginning, I'm not sure yet. After the movie we will see

Days, weeks, months, years have passed. At the time, Elsa learned a lot about who she was, what she did and how she always acted. Elsa also learns how Anna's life goes. She had 2 children, the oldest was a girl named Anny and the other was a boy named Kris. They both had a fun personality, you could certainly tell that they were Anna's children.

Elsa liked how they played with other children in town, Elsa would've loved talking to them, telling stories and making snow for them, but how can you talk to someone who doesn't even exist for them?

Elsa also learn about her powers, sometimes she would fly somewhere far from home, afraid of harming other. She would test what she can or can't do.

She stayed in Arendelle in the winter because she discovered that her powers could touch people, she herself would still be invisible to them, but Elsa thought it was funny how they reacted when a snowball hit their faces. If she she did that, there came always a snowball fight.

Elsa was maybe invisible to everybody but she had atleast one person to talk to, Sven. The reindeer always saw Elsa and sometimes play with her, Elsa always had long conversations with him until he wasn't there anymore. Male reindeers don't live for long, most of them die already after 10 years, but for some reason Sven was able to live longer than 10 years, but eventually he also bite the dust. 

Even without him Elsa had still fun for a while with the children in town, until the day came Elsa knew was coming, Anna was getting to old and started to move slower and slower. 

It was midnight, Elsa was with her sister side, she might not be able to touch or talk to her, but she still stayed.

"Oh Anna, how I wish you could hear me, I would've make you feel better, just like you did with me." Says Elsa.

Kristoff was also in the room "Anna, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"Tired, really really tired." She said with a smile, Elsa couldn't help but smile too _Even when you are this old you're still make me laugh._ She thought to herself.

"Well that's... something." Said Kristoff "I have to go now." He kissed Anna. "See yah honey."

"Love you." Says Anna.

"Love you too." He says as he walked away and calmly closed the door behind him.

Anna lays side ways on her bed, thinking about what she had done in her life. The fun she had to be a queen and a mother and help the people in town, but it wasn't long before she started to think of Elsa.

"This would've been much better if Elsa could see me now, I bet she would be proud of how I was a queen."

Elsa was so happy to hear that, she could hug her sister for that, but she is still untouchable. Elsa then had a good idea, she went to the window and started writing a sentence with her finger, then she concentrated on those words and then the words began to fly through the room.

Anna didn't see it at first, but when she started to lie on her back, she saw the words _"I am, Anna. I'm really proud of you."_ flying above her. Anna couldn't believe what she saw, this is the first time such a thing has happened since Elsa's death.

She sat up slowly and then looked around, at first she saw no one, but then she saw a woman standing by the window, moving her hands to make the snow move. Elsa didn't notice that Anna was looking at her because Elsa has been ignored for so long that she is now used to not being seen.

"Elsa?"

Elsa then stopped and looked at Anna, at first she thought that Anna was talking to herself again, but she wasn't, in fact she was looking directly at Elsa.

"A-Are you talking to me?" Elsa asked.

Tears started to come on Anna's eyes "Elsa, I can't believe it's really you!" Tears also came to Elsa eyes, so long Elsa wanted nothing more than to be seen by her sister.

"You can finally see me, Anna, I'v missed you so much!" Elsa said as she walked to Anna, then they hugged, yes Elsa hugged her sister for the first time in years "Why didn't you come sooner?" Anna asked with tears still in her eyes.

"I was never gone Anna, I saw everything you did. And you're right, I am proud of you, I am very very proud of you."

Anna and Elsa talked for a while about Anna's life and what happened to Elsa when she died. They actually had fun for a while, but that didn't last, Anna felt even more tired than usual.

"I wish I could talk to you longer, but my tiredness takes the best of me." Anna said as she lay down again. Elsa could see that Anna was indeed looking more tired than usual.

Elsa placed her hand on her chest and was shocked by what she discovered. Her heartbeat didn't go that fast, Elsa may not have a heartbeat anymore, but that doesn't mean she has forgotten how the human body works.

"My heart rate is slower, isn't it?" Anna said in a weak voice.

Elsa said nothing, she just cried softly "I'm sorry Anna that you didn't see me before, I wish you did, I don't want you to leave, I've talked you for the first time in forever."

Elsa couldn't help but let the tears flood down her cheeks "It's okay Elsa, I don't blame you. I know how much you love me and I know you don't want me to go, but like you, I can't keep this up." Anna's voice sounds even more weaker than before.

"Take care of yourself and don't change the way you are, just because I'm not here. I promise, you'll will be seen by other people again, just you wait." Anna then closed her eyes.

"I love you, Elsa." Those were the last words before the heartbeats stopped.

"I love you too, Anna."

Elsa then opened the window and flew to the forest and there she cried, she did nothing but cry. Ice grows from every corner of her, every animal in the erea ran, flew or swam away because her whining was the loudest cry Elsa ever made in her life. And it went on for hours and hours.

The funeral was the most difficult thing for Elsa, she was so heartbreaking, she again lost one of her most beloved person in her life and this time she was there when it happened. When the funeral was over, Elsa didn't even go near the cemetery, it took Elsa three weeks to finally visit Anna's grave, it was next to Elsa's grave.

"Hi Anna, it may be a while but I'm back, your daughter is doing a great job like a real queen, almost just as good as I was."

This went on for years, finally Kristoff died too and was placed next to Anna. Elsa stayed for years in Arendelle, but in the end she had no reason to stay there, it has been years since Anna first saw her, since then nobody except animals has seen her.

Elsa didn't know what's worst; The fact that all her friends died and she has to live on with it or that she is the loneliest spirit because no humanbeing can see her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack will be in the next chapter, sorry if this one is too short but the next chapter will be a long one


	3. The Blue Hoodie

"Jack, can you stop throwing snowballs at me?" Says Jamie while hiding in a small fortress made of snow. 

"Only if you take back what you said." Said Jack as he threw a lot of snowballs at him. 

"Oh come on, it was just a joke." 

"Oh really? Then let me show you my joke." Jack held his hand in the air and a large snowball appeared above him. 

"You're not going to throw that on your best friend, are you?" Jamie asked who didn't expecting a snowball that big. 

"I don't know, maybe I will maybe I won't." Said Jack with a grin. "It depends on what you're going to say next, I'll give you 5 seconds to take back what you said." 

"You wouldn't." 

"1" 

"Wait, are you really going to do it?!" 

"2" 

"Is it so bad that I called you a grandpa?" 

"3" Jamie then started running but Jack easily flew straight after him. 

"4, you may run as fast as you want, but I easily catch up with you." Jack says laughing. 

"Being called a grandfather is not the end of the world." 

"4 and a half." Jamie then stopped when he was at a tree to rest. 

"5!!" 

"Okay, okay, I'll take it back. You're not a grandpa, there, are you happy now?" Jack drops the giant snowball 

"You see, it wasn't that hard, right?" Jack said with a teasing grin, Jamie tossed a snowball straight at his face. 

"That was for almost burying me alive." 

Jack just laughs "Don't call me old then." 

"You act like I'm the first one that ever called you that." 

"I may be 300 years old, but I still have my 18-year-old body." Jack then stood up. 

"And yet you behave more like a 10 year old." Jamie chuckle. 

"Anyway, I think it's time you go home now, it's getting dark." They both look up. 

"Okay, let's go before I freeze my hands again." together they went to Jamie's house. "Man that was fun." Says Jamie, who falls on his bed. 

"It was, but the next time you call me old again, I'll give you 3 seconds instead of 5." They both started laughing. 

"Alright, it's time for me to go." Jack opens the window. 

"When will you be back?" Jamie asked. 

"It depends on how far I will go, but I won't go that far, I will be back soon." Jack said as he put a hand on Jamie's shoulder. 

"I hope you're right." Jamie said. 

"Later buddy." Before Jamie could respond, Jack already flew out the window. 

"Later." 

Jack flew high in the sky and looked at a village, children can see him now and he can not always show his face, even if he doesn't mind. But North said it's not the intention to be seen by children when you're doing your job, Jack is not used to try not being seen, because he has been trying to be seen all his life. And now that everyone can see him, he suddenly have to make sure that he's seen as little as possible? It was clear that that was something that Jack couldn't do immediately. 

Jack made it snow in parts of the world because it was almost Christmas, and what is Christmas without snow? He went to every country where snow must be laid, Jack couldn't miss a thing because he knows how crazy North can be when Christmas is ruined, even by smallest things. 

It took days for Jack to go from country to country, but in the end he did it "Okay, that was the last one." 

"I have been to every country where there must be snow." Jack went straight to North's workshop, so he could tell North that he was done. But halfway he remembered something. 

"Norway!" he shouted. 

"I forgot to go to Norway!" Jack hits himself on the head. "Damn it, now I have to go all the way back." Jack said a little irritated. 

Norway is one of those countries that Jack likes because of the mountains, it is almost always cold there, he also loves Norway because it is very close to the North Pole. 

Jack started in Finnmark and he went from province to province, he really didn't mind if children saw him, he actually thought it was funny how they reacted to him saying somthing in a language that he couldn't understand. But little did he know he would find something very important in that country, or should I say, someone. 

* * *

Elsa was just sitting in a house made of ice and snow that she had made herself, the house was in a cave in a mountain. If you walked outside you could see a nice view of the landscape, Elsa watched the soothing sunset "It's so beautiful." Said Elsa. 

It was one of the things that she likes to do, apart from playing with her powers. Sometimes she made living things, but only small ones. Things like rabbit, dogs or a small snowman, making a big snowman is something that Elsa doesn't do very often, because when she tries to make one, she immediately thinks of Anna and her life before she became a spirit and she hates it how much it hurt. 

"What to do now? I have been to every country in the world, well only to those who were not too hot. I have seen and done everything I wanted." Elsa thought out loud. 

"What to do, what to do?" she then got up and started flying through some mountains, then stopped by a small village that layed between some really big mountains. 

"From here, people really look like ants, and those houses look like toy houses I once played with..." Elsa stops herself, she didn't want to think back to that. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply through her nose and out of her mouth, even after many years she still has no complete control of her powers. If she becomes too emotional, her powers will start to run wild, but it depends on what feelings she has. She starten back flying around, while she did, she also watched the sunset. 

Elsa sighed "Even though I've seen this hundreds of times, it never gets boring." She then stood still in the air, then she lay down in the air with her hands behind her head. 

"But still, I'M SO FREAKING BORED!!!" She shouted. "I have been doing the same routine for years now, I want some adventure in my life!!!" 

"What am I supposed to do?! Is it so much to ask just to... just to..." She saw something flying from far away. 

She was really confused at first, was it a plane? Can't be, it's way too small. Was it a bird? It didn't even have feathers. She rubbed her eyes to see if she wasn't hallucinating, and no, she wasn't.

A figure really flew through the air, it was a boy with white hair, brown pants and a blue hoodie. He was pale and had a staff with a hook at the top, Elsa did not have to think long and started following the boy.

She wanted to call him out, but first she wanted to see what he was doing, so Elsa stayed her distant. What Elsa saw shocked her, the boy let it snow in the city. At first there was a cloud and within a few seconds it started snowing. 

"Snow?!" Elsa thought out loud. "Is he the same as me? It must be, there is no other explanation for it." 

Elsa watched from afar how the boy made with his snow magic the winter, she saw him smile and talk, but she was too far away to hear him. Elsa couldn't help but think that the boy looked a little cute, but when she thought about it, she started turning red, though she was the only one who heard it. 

Elsa continued to follow the boy and made sure he did not see her, the boy then went to a lake where he stretched. He said something, but Elsa still couldn't hear him. 

"What is he doing?" She whispered. And when the boy turned, for just a half a second he made eye contact with her, Elsa pulled her head away as quickly as she could. 

"Oh my god, oh my god did he just look at me! Wait does this mean he can see me?!" Elsa slowly looked again but the boy was gone. 

"What?" She came completely from behind the tree. "Where did he go? I could swear that he..." 

"Looking for something?" Said a boy's voice. 

If Elsa's heart was still pumping, she would've almost have a heart attack. Elsa jumped and fell on her back, the boy with the blue hoodie also jumped back a little. 

"Wow, I did not expect such a response." He said. Elsa said nothing, she looked around her and realized that the two of them were the only ones there, there was no animal or person nearby "You are talking to me, right?" She asked, pointing to herself. 

The boy with a blue hoodie looked at her in surprise "Oh my god, don't tell me that you are..." He inspected her "You must be one! It's that, or you're just an adult woman who believe in children stories. " 

Now Elsa was confused _Children's stories? What does that have to do with anything?_ "I'm sorry, what are we talking about?" She asked. 

"A spirit, you are one, right?"

"I... I think so yes. But umm... Who are you if I may ask?"

"The name is Jack Frost, I am the winter spirit." He reached out to Elsa. Elsa looked at it and grabbed it slowly, Elsa couldn't believe what was happening. Someone, a person, held her hand. 

"My name is Elsa, Elsa the Snow Queen." She stood up slowly. 

"I can't believe there are more spirits, but North had already told me there were more, but I didn't believe him until now!" Said Jack really excited.

"Wait, more spirits? What do you mean by more spirits?!" Elsa asked. "I mean there are more spirits, I already know a few and believe me, you are going to love them, well Bunny maybe cuz of his irritating behavior." 

Tears came on Elsa's cheeks and she fell to her knees and put her hand on her face. 

"Wow, what's wrong?" 

"Don't worry, these are not tears of sadness but of happiness." Jack gave her a astonished look. 

"Really?" He asked. 

"Yes! Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for someone to finally see me?!" Elsa could not help but to continue to cry. 

"For years only animals could see me, and the closest I ever came to touching someone was by using my powers. If I didn't, people would just walk through me like I'm nothing, so I stayed away from every village and every city because I hate it when people behave like I'm not there! "

Jack looked at her with compassionate eyes, he also knew what it felt like to be alone and to be ignored by people for years, he understood her. 

"I'm sorry if I cry too much, I'm just so happy that-" Before Elsa could finish her sentence, she felt someone embracing her. 

"J-Jack?" Stutter Elsa. "I know how you feel, I had to go through the same thing as you had to." He said trying to calm her down. Elsa hugged back, it has been so long since the last time she received a real hug.

When he released her, he put both his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes that were a little red because of the tears.

"Elsa, let's get to know each other better, okay?" Elsa nodded quickly yes. "Where did you actually live all the time?" He asked looking around. 

Elsa first wiped some tears off "Follow me, I'll show you." She then led Jack to her house on the mountain. Jack was really surprised where she took him. 

"You lived in a cave all these years?" He asked. 

"Technically yes, it looks small, but it's bigger when you see the inside." Elsa took Jack by the hand and pulled him inside. Elsa was so energetic because she just wanted to show Jack everything she had. 

When Jack was inside, he looked around with big surprising eyes, everything she had was made of snow and ice. The ground, the ceiling and even the couch were made of soft and cuddly snow. 

"Okay, I didn't expect this." Jack said as he flew through the house. "Wow look at these little statues." Jack says as he points to soms small statues that all have their own poses. 

"Do you like them?" 

definitely! You are really good at making these." Elsa's cheeks turned a little red. 

"Thank you, I recently started making those." She said playing with her hair. 

"How long is recently?" Elsa started counting with her fingers.

"55 years ago." 

Jack laughed "That's not recently." 

"It is for me." Jack inspected the small statue. 

"Okay, so what's more to do here?" Elsa thought a moment. "If we go to the other side of my house, you will find a large garden, but it is actually a large open field where grass grows on the mountain." 

"Cool, show me." Elsa then walked through her house and Jack walked straight behind her, he also looked around a bit and noticed that there were a lot of mirrors, there was even a large mirror same size as a human in a room. 

Jack stopped in front of that room "Hey, why is there a big mirror in this room?" 

Elsa looked in that room "Oh, that's just a mirror in my room where I change myself."

"Okay, but why so large?" 

"I just like to take a good look at myself, and with that I mean my whole body." 

"I don't blame you, I'd also would've like to look at myself if I looked like you." After hearing that, Elsa's cheeks became redder than before. 

"L-Let's continue with the tour of the house, shall we?" She then started walking fast, Jack grinned and followed her. When they were outside, they stood on green grass that felt very comfortable under Jack's feet. 

"Your house is better than I expected." He said. 

"Thank you, I think." 

Elsa was then in the same place as where she was when she watched the sun go down. Jack then sat down beside her and both looked at the sky that became dark and stars appeared out of nowhere.

"So Jack, why did you drop snow on that village?" Elsa asked. 

Jack looked at her "It's my job." Elsa looked at him surprise. 

"What kind of work can you, a spirit have?" Jack smiled "Ever heard of the Guardians?" Elsa shook no. 

Jack then told Elsa about the Guardians how they kidnapped him so he could join them. He also told her that he not only to saved Easter, but also Christmas. He also told how the stopped Pitch. 

"So let me get this straight. You are friends with Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy and the Sandman, and together you all are called _“Guardians”_?" Elsa asked. 

"Actually _“The Guardians”_ , but yes, I am the Guardian of Fun." 

Elsa chuckled "I actually find it hard to believe those stories."

"Of course you do, people your age don't usually believe in us any more." 

"Hey! I have you, even though I am 200 years old, I will stay 23 forever." Said Elsa arms crossed and looking away. 

Jack laughs "So I am a hundred years older than you." 

"You're 300? Wow, you are really a grandpa, aren't you?" Elsa teased. 

"Hey! I'll have you know, I still have my 18 year old body." Jack said as he stood up. 

"And yet you act like a child." Elsa said laughing. "Especially when you told your story, you told it as if you were the hero of a..." Elsa then felt something cold on the back of her head. She turned and saw Jack holding a snowball in his hand, smirking. 

"Did you just throw a snowball at me?!" 

"Don't know, did I?" Jack teased, he threw another snowball at her. If she hadn't placed her arm in front of her face, the snowball would've hit her head again. 

"You dare throw a snowball at a queen?!" 

"A queen? I only see a woman who doesn't know how to throw a ball." Jack then threw another one, but Elsa evaded it and quickly created a snowball in her hand and threw it. It hit Jack's face so hard that he actually flew back a little and landed on his back.

"What was that again? Sorry, I couldn't hear you, I was too busy beating you." Said Elsa with a grin. "You want some more?" She asked. 

Jack jumped up immediately and said "It's on." 

And the war started, snow came from every side you looked at. Not only on the ground but also in the air, they kept throwing snow at each other. 

"Give it up on Elsa!" Jack shouted "I almost never lose when it comes to snowball fights." 

"Never!" She shouted back. 

In the air, Elsa struggled to defend herself because she wasn't used to using her powers in situations such as these, but as she said, she will not give up. At the end, almost the entire top of the mountain was covered with snow. Both were really exhausted and were panting a lot, especially Elsa because this is the first time she has had to use this much of her power in years. 

"I have to say, you're really good at this." Jack complimenten her. 

"You too, but I didn't expect anything else from the winter spirit." 

"Let's see if you can do this too." Jack held his hand in the air and a big snowball appeared above him, this is the same trick he used with Jamie. 

Elsa laughs "Really, that trick? That's one of the easiest things I can do." Elsa held her hand in the air and also with her a big snowball appeared above her. 

"Impressive, let's see which one is stronger, shall we?" Jack flew then straight at her. 

"With pleasure." Elsa then flew straight at him. 

They both went at full speed and at the last seconds they both threw their snowballs and a big snow explosion came and buried both Elsa and Jack. Elsa first lay down for a moment, just to rest, she then went up again. But when she came out of the pile of snow, she saw Jack pointing his staff at her face. 

"It looks like I won." Jack said, grinning. 

If Elsa had any strength left, she would have done something, but instead she lay down on her back and said "Okay you win, you are so lucky that I have no strength left, because if I did, I would've blown you away. " She then laughed. 

"Yeah, yeah, of course you you would've." Jack said sarcastically, placing his staff on his neck. He then helped Elsa to her feet, and wiping all the snow off her way. 

"This is the best thing I've done in years." Says Elsa so happy. "I am not the Guardian of Fun for nothing." Jack then looked up and noticed the northern lights, North was calling him. 

Elsa also noticed it "The Northern Lights! I love it when they shine on the horizon. Aren't they beautiful?" She looked back at Jack and saw that he wasn't looking at it happily. "What is it?" She asked. 

"I'm sorry Elsa, but I have to go." Elsa gave him a surprised look. "What why?!" 

"I have to go back to my friends." Jack explained. 

"Oh okay, I get it, you have to do somthing more important than staying her with me." You could not only tell by her voice but also by her face that she wasn't happy about it. 

"Wait Elsa, I didn't mean it that way, but it really is something..." 

"Don't worry Jack, I get it, you have to do your Guardian task, I also know what it feels to take a big responsibility." Elsa said smiling. 

"But promise me you'll be back." 

"Of course I will, see ya soon." Jack almost flew away, but then Elsa called him. "Oh yeah and Jack!" He looked back at her. 

"Can you not tell your Guardian friends about me either? I want to meet them if there are no problems." 

Jack smiled "Okay, but will you wait for me here?" Elsa nodded yes and with that Jack flew away, he looked back and saw Elsa waving him goodbye. Jack just smiled and realized that he had made a secret friend, he was already thinking about what he would do next time he came back.

Elsa could not stop thinking about what happened today. She just had a snowball fight with someone the same as her, Elsa wanted to scream with happiness, but she didn't because she didn't want Jack to hear it, atleast if he was still around. So instead she layed on her back and looked at the northern lights, Elsa didn't like it that he had to leave, but she knows he has to do his job and she doesn't want to get involved. 

For hours, Elsa thought of nothing but Jack, his friends, and what other kind of spirit there could be. But what Elsa found strange was that she never saw Jack or any of the other guards in her 200 years. Was this just a coincidence? 

Probably, but if this is a coincidence, then this is the best coincidence she ever had. "Anna was right, there will now be people who will finally see me." Elsa says smiling as she went to sleep, Elsa knows she doesn't have to sleep, but she only does it because she had nothing better to do. Beside, she said she would wait here for Jack, and that is a promise that Elsa made to herself and is going to keep. 

But far away, a dark figure looked at the whole scene and smiled "A snow queen? Well, well, well, this will be fun." The figure then disappeared into the shadow. 


	4. Winter fun

It didn't took Jack long before he was at North workshop because Norway was not far away from it. Jack went through the window inside, all the Guardians were there.

"Ah Jack you're finally here." North said rubbing his hands together

"So now that everyone is here, I have some unfortunate news." He said with a worried expression. "Sandy found something while he was visiting some children."

"What is it, is it something really bad?" Asked Tooth.

"Yes, what Sandy found was Dark Sand that give children nightmares and we think Pitch is behind this."

There was a silence in the room, Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing. Pitch is back already? Jack and the others knew that Pitch was gonna come back eventually but they didn't expect this soon.

"What do you think he plans this time?" Jack asked. "We do not know yet, what we do know is that he's probably gonna try to ruin Christmas in an unexpected way." North explained.

"Wha are we going to do about it?" Asked Bunny.

"We first have to find out where he is and what he's planning to do." Says North.

"If we find out where he is why we don't we attack him directly? This make things faster." Jack suggests

"Jack i don't think that's a good idea, what if he expect us to do that? He can set a trap for us." Says Tooth. "Mate she's is right, we'ah not gonna do somethin' reckless just like ya always do." Said bunny.

"I'm not always thinking reckless."

"Bloody oath, ya do, ya did it wen ya fought pitch for the bloody first time on ya own."

"That was not reckless, that was just-"

"Enough you two!!!" North shouted stopping the fight. "Look we're not gonna attack him jet, we first gonna find out what he's after alright." They both looked annoyed to each other and then back at North.

"Good, if you see something suspicious that might have something to do with Pitch, then you contact us all." They all nodded yes and everyone went back to what they were doing.

Jack went through the window outside "Stupid Bunnymund think i do everything recklessly, well i don't do everything recklessly i use my brains too but I do not think he does."

After flying for a while, Jack thought of whom he should visit first, Elsa or Jamie. After a while, Jack decided that he would visit Jamie first, because he waiting longer for Jack than Elsa. After hours of flying, Jack finally flew past Jamie's house, Jamie was playing outside with Pippa, Monty, Caleb and Cupcake, sledging over a snowy mountain.

"Hmm it looks like they have fun without me." Jack smiled "What can I do to make it even more fun?" He landed on the roof of the house and when they all slide down at the same time, Jack made the ride longer. They laughed with pleasure, and Jack laughed too, they all made a circle through the street, and at the end they all landed in a pile of snow that Jack made to stop them.

"That was awesome!" Says Monty coming out of the snow. "Oke Jack you can come out we know you're here." Says Jamie laughing.

"Ah, damn it, i've been spotted." He joked, he jumped off the roof for them. "How did you know?"

"Because we went a hundred times from this mountain and not once did this happen." Says Jamie.

"Okay you all wanna go again?" Asked Jack. They all shouted at the same the time “Yes” and for the rest of the day outside they we're sledging, making a snowmen, having snowball fights everything you could do in the snow.

After hours of playing it started to get dark outside, everyone went home including Jamie "So Jamie something cool happened when I was gone." Jack asked.

"Not that much, just the same thing as always. I was most of the time outside playing with snow and i've lost another tooth again." Jamie showed Jack his other missing incisors, Jack didn't noticed it when they were outside.

"Really? Wow even if am not doing anything you still know how to lose a tooth." He laughs.

"I know, so did something exciting happened with the Guardians?" Jamie asked, Jack wanted to tell him about Elsa, but he wants to know more about her first before he tells him.

"Not that much, i've just been to countries were some kids could see me and there reaction was really funny."

"Oh really, tell me more." Jack told Jamie that some kids were waving or pointing at him or saying something that Jack could not understand, one child who even fainted and fell into a pile of snow, they both had to laugh at the last one.

"Man, some kids are really weird around the world." Said Jamie than yawned and stretched himself.

"Well look like someone need some sleep." Said Jack. "You should go to sleep Sandy's Dreamsand can come here any minute."

"Yeah, yeah but one question about Sandy's Dreamsand." Said Jamie.

"What?"

"Can he also make you guys fall asleep?"

"Yes he can, cuz believe it or not but spirits can also sleep we just choose not to." Jack explained.

"That makes * **yawn** * a lot of sense." Jamie says before the Dreamsand touch him making him fall asleep immediately.

"Good night Jamie." Jack than flew out of the window heading over to Elsa. What Jack didn't know was that the Dreamsand was turning black instead of yellow and nightmares came upon Jamie's dreams.

* * *

 

Back at Elsa's place, it was sunrise Elsa was just playing with her powers a little bit by making small animals like birds and rabbits, while she was doing that she was also thinking of what she's gonna say to Jack when he comes back.

"I hope it was not a dream to meet him, it's been two days since i last saw him, i been alone for a while, so if he was not real and it was just a dream then i wish that i was sleeping."

When a little bird lands on her lap, Elsa stroked her vingers on the bird's head. "Aww you are so cute, you know it other than Olaf and Marshmallow." The bird chirps happily.

More of the birds started to come to her "Wow, did i make that many birds?" Elsa laughed.

"It looks like i've made some new friends." Elsa grinned, there flew a bird on Elsa's shoulder and wiped his head against Elsa's. "Hey, go play with your friends, i'll see you later." The bird then flew to the sky. He flew the same way as the sun was, so Elsa struggled to look at him, even spirit find it difficult to look straight at the sun without feeling a little pain.

When Elsa saw a black figure flying, she first thought it was a whole group of birds but when it got close it didn't look like it, Elsa then realized it.

"Could it be?" Elsa then looked closer "It is him!" Jack waved at her and Elsa waved back, then she flew straight to Jack and hugged him. "Wow Elsa calm down, i've not been away for that long." Jack said who didn't expect a hug with this much force.

Elsa quickly let go of Jack "Sorry, sorry i'm just really happy to see you." Elsa said a little bit embarrassed.

"Man, I didn't know that queens can have such muscle power." Jack said sarcastically stretching his lower back. "I do not just have a good appearance." Elsa teased.

They both land on a mountain somewhere, Jack looked at Elsa and noticed something was different about her.

"That's weird"

"What?" Asked Elsa.

"If i remembered correctly, you did not have this type of clothing on the last time i saw you." He said while he held the blue dress of her inpecting it. Jack was right, Elsa didn't wear her light blue dress, but a dark blue dress with a hood with white fur rim that was probably snow.

"First of all: it's not very polite to grab a woman's dress." said Elsa while pulling the dress out of Jacks hand, Jack chuckled a bit.

"And second of all: yes i am wearing another dress and if you wanna know why, i do not wear the same dress everyday." Elsa explained.

"Do you have a whole closet full of these kind of clothing?" Jack asked. "No, every dress that i'm wearing i made with my own magic."

"So its like my jacket, i don't need to change clothing because of my shirt gets dirty than i just have to touch it with one hand and it's fully cleaned up."

"With me it's actually the same but i most of the time just change it." They both chuckle.

"Alright so, you got any plans?" Jack asked. "Excuse me?"

"I mean do you got something that we can do?"

"Oh uhhh, i was actually hoping you got something cuz you're the Guardian of Fun right?"

"Oh yeah that makes sense" Jack said scratching the back of his head. "Hmm, we can show off our powers to each other." He suggest.

"What, why should we do that?" Elsa asked a little surprised.

"I wanna see what the Snow queen can do, maybe i even learn from you." Elsa was doubting it a little. "I don't know Jack."

"Come on Elsa, two days ago you didn't mind." Says Jack trying to convince her. "That was different i just made some snow like you did."

"Yes you did and I want to see if you can do the same as I can." Elsa wanted to say something, but she thought Jack would not stop until he got his way. "Okay, but not too much."

"Yeah, yeah show me already." Said Jack. Elsa rolled her eyes, she moved her hands, and images showed up. They were images of random things such as flowers, animals, ships or a castle with knights. At the end, Elsa pushed everything in one place and with a small explosion everything turned into snowflakes, Jack clapped for it.

"You're really good at using your power like that."

Elsa smiled "Thank you, i had 200 years to practise."

"Okay now it's my turn." Jack then whipped his staff and beautiful images came. Some things Jack made were childish things, but Elsa did not mind, she actually liked it. When Jack made a few birds he let them fly around Elsa, Elsa laughed and tried to touch one but her hand went through it, Jack laughed and let the images disappear.

"So what do you think, was it cool or not?" Jack asked.

"It was okay." Said Elsa clearly lying.

"Just okay? Elsa you loved it don't try to hide it, I can see you smile." Elsa did her best not to smile, she even looks away but she couldn't help it. "Okay, it was better than i expected."

Jack and Elsa went on with this for a while they even did one together "So Elsa, i have a question." Said Jack after they were done. "What is it?"

"What was the last country you visited?" Elsa thought about it for a moment. "I think it was Greece, why do you want to know?"

"Do you wanna go there again?" Asked Jack. Elsa wasn't sure if Jack was joking or not. "Jack i just told you two days ago why i don't like visiting countries anymore."

"Well technically you said towns and cities."

"Jack!" she shouted.

"Sorry. But did you ever wonder how the world looks now?"

"No, and i probably won't think that soon." Elsa says crossing her arms.

Jack had to think of something quickly, because Elsa was not such a typical girl who easily said yes. Jack was also alone for hundreds of years, but that did not stop him from exploring the world, even if nobody could see him, he still had fun going from one country to another. He only has to show Elsa that you can still have fun, even if you are invisible to everyone.

"Okay Elsa, i get it, you do not like to visit other cities and I respect your decision." Said Jack.

"Thank you for understan-"

"Buuuut ..." Jack interrupted. "What if i can show you that being invisible is not as bad as you think?"

Elsa sighed, she was really annoyed that Jack still tries convince her to come with him. She was about to protest but than Jack added "And don't worry of being lonely because i'm here for you."

Elsa actually blush a little, she didn't expect that last part. He said it in such a kind voice that she simply could just couldn't say no. "Uggh Okay, but i'll will leave immediately if i do not feel comfortable." Jack nodded yes "But you will not cuz i will be there."

And both flew away, Elsa flew beside Jack. She became a bit nervous because this is the first time in years that she will go to another state. Maybe it would be the same as always or maybe Jack can really show her that it isn't so bad.

Then she noticed that Jack was flying faster. "Hey, don't go so fast!" She called. "Then you have to go faster because i'm not slowing down." Jack said glaring at her with a teasing smile.

Elsa than use more of her power to fly even faster than Jack "You need to stop underestimating my magic because it's just as great as yours." Said Elsa.

"I don't know about that" Said Jack flying now even faster than Elsa. "Cuz if you're magic was as great as mine than you would have at least fly as fast as i can."

Elsa laugh "Jack i'm just holding back, if i go with full speed you probably wouldn't even catch up to me."

"Your really think you're that fast?" He glance at her with a disbelief look.

"I don't think so, i know so."

"Okay, the first one at the Acropolis in Athens wins." And Jack immediately flew at top speed leaving Elsa behind.

Elsa didn't know what it was she knows it's childish but something in her mind told her that she can not lose from this guy. So she also flew at full speed, it was a race between the Snow Queen and The Winter Spirit.


	5. The tour

The race was still on, back and forth they catching up to each other. Elsa and Jack flew so fast that clouds that were in their way disappeared immediately when they flew by.

_What is this feeling?_ Elsa thought to herself.

It was a feeling she hasn't felt for years, the sense of determination and pleasure at the same time. The last time Elsa felt this was when she was still alive, she sometimes had little matches with Anna, and Elsa loved it when she beat her with it but now Jack was kinda acting like her: energetic, funny, positive, very competitive and also a little cute.

On the first day they met, they already had a snowball fight then they gave each other a small show with their magic and now they had a race at who's first in Athens, Elsa knows Jack for only two days but she already knows that they will get along with each other pretty quick. Jack is truly the guardian of fun, for the past two days he gave Elsa nothing but: smiles, joy, happiness and of course a lot of fun, she will eventually meet the Guardians but she doesn't want to stand in their way so for now she only wants to stay with Jack.

"Ha, first!" Says Elsa that lands on the highest building of the Acropolis.

"That's not fair, you blew snow in my face that blinded me." Jack protested.

"Well i wouldn't have done it if you didn't let snow fall on top of me, do you have any idea how long it takes me to even get my own snow out of my hair." says Elsa whose hair was covered with a bit of snow.

"I have no idea what you're are talking about."

"Of course you don't know, but it doesn't matter because I've already defeated you."

"Yeah by cheating." Jack mutterd.

Elsa pretended she didn't hear that. "So Jack we are here, so what do you want show me? Because i already know there isn't snow here, even though it's winter."

"I haven't brought you here to look at snow you've seen that a million times already." Said Jack "Let's fly around a little."

"Seriously, you brought me all the way here just to look around?"

"No i told you i'm going to show you that being invisible isn't that bad and i'm going to do it, you just have to come with me." Jack then jumped off the building and flew away.

"This better be worth it." sighed Elsa as she flew after him.

Jack knew Elsa would follow him, but stupidly enough he didn't though where to bring her, he landed on a car Elsa landed on the sidewalk next to it. Jack could see that Elsa wasn't looking very happy, Jack had to think of something quick because Elsa could leave any moment.

He then spotted a cake shop with delicious treats "What're you staring at?" Asked Elsa.

"You see those cupcakes?" Said Jack while pointing at the cake shop.

"Yeah so what?"

"Wait here."

"Wait you aren't going to-." Before Elsa could finish Jack already flew off. "Uggh does he even try to listen?" Elsa looked around her, Athens was different the last time she was here. There were a lot things Elsa has never saw before, things like: cars, bicycles, phones, skates there were even clothing she didn't knew exists.

"I have to admit he was right that Athens was different than i remembered."

Jack flew back he had two cupcakes in his hands, both were strawberry flavor "These cupcakes look so delicious, is doesn't they Elsa?" Jack said as he showed them to her.

"They look great, too bad they have been stolen."

"Hey, it's not stealing if no one has noticed it." Says Jack.

"Is this the way of showing me that being invisible isn't that bad? What're you gonna do with those anyway?" she asked.

"Eating it of course, and before you ask yes spirits can eat." He gave her one.

Elsa just looked at it "Take a bite you're gonna love it." Said Jack.

Elsa took the cupcake but didn't took a bite "Jack why should i even eat it? We can't get hungry so there was no reason to even take one." Elsa tried to give him the cupcake back.

"So what? That we can't get hungry is not a reason to never eat again, come on have you never missed the taste of cakes with toppings or pancakes with syrup or those Irresistible sandwiches."

Hearing that made Elsa think back to the times she really ate that kind of foods, Elsa usually ate when her stomach makes too much noise but since she became a spirit her stomach always remained silent. Elsa closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then opened her mouth and took a bite out of it.

She could feel Jack staring at her waiting for her respond "And is it good or is it good?" He asked.

Elsa really loved the flavour, so much that she took another bite and another and in a few seconds the whole cupcake was gone. "Man i thought royal people ate slowly." Joke Jack.

"You're the only one who can see me so it isn't that bad, besides i thought you were used seeing people eating like this." Said Elsa.

"Yeah but most people i see eat like that." Then Jack started to eat like a beast and in literally 5 seconds the whole cupcake was gone, Elsa laughed at Jack's face after he looked at her, his entire mouth area was covered in pink and light brown cake.

"Why are you laughing?" Jack asked a little chuckle. "Your face." She answered as she pointed at him.

Jack looked at a rear-view mirror of a car, he then also had to laugh he wiped the cupcake off his face while he was still laughing. After they finished laughing, they could finally talk. "Okay, Elsa do you want to eat somewhere else?" Elsa wiped away her tears "I would love that."

And they both flew away again. They when to almost every store that had food, cake shops, bakeries, sweet shops even the supermarket cuz why not? Elsa found it terrible that she stole, but it has been so long since she used her mouth to eat, she really missed the feeling of delicious food.

Jack though it was pretty strange to see Elsa eat so much, a few minutes ago she didn't even want a cupcake and now she was eating as if this was the first time in years. Well actually it was, but you know what i mean.

"I think that's enough for today." Said Jack.

"What? But i haven't try this one yet, please let me at least taste it." begged Elsa. "I promise you that you will try it one day but lets do something else other than eating."

"Aww okay."

Jack walked with Elsa on the sidewalk he thought what to do next, the first attempt made Elsa a little happier.

"Jack what is that?" She pointed to a large building with photos of movie stars. "That's a cinema you can watch movie there, you want to watch one? We can go in there for free."

"It's sound fun but what's a cinema and what's a movie?" She asked.

Jack couldn't keep his laughter in, he keeps forgetting that Elsa almost know nothing about the modern live, she is litterly the first person Jack met that doesn't know that much about the world.

"Man, you really do know almost nothing about the world." Jack laughed.

"A-Are you mocking me?" Asked Elsa while her cheeks turned bright red, she really hate it that Jack knows more about the world than she does and she find it really annoying when he jokes about it.

"Lets just go in there." Said Jack holding his laughter in.

"Hmph." Was the only thing that Elsa said before they went inside.

The hours next were by far the most fun hours Elsa had in a while, after the movie they went to Japan cuz jack figured that maybe instead of showing her a normal town why not a town that's from the future, but not litterly. They whent to Tokyo there were so many things Elsa never saw before, she had so many questions for Jack and sometimes neither he know exactly what it was.

They went to a shopping center with a gaint-robot (Gundam) and to so many theme parks such as: Joypolis, Asakusa Hanayashiki, the Tokyo version of Legoland and hello kitty-land that Jack didn't like because it looked too girlish, but Elsa begged him to go with her because she was afraid to lose herself in there, even though Hello kitty land isn't that big. On the way back Elsa couldn't stop talking, Jack chuckles every time she says words like cyborg, Android or smartphone wrong.

When it was dark they finally were at Elsa's home "Thank you Jack for showing me all this, if i knew that the world was this fun than i would've have done this much sooner."

Jack smiled "I told you i was gonna show you that being invisible isn't that bad."

They both laugh a bit "So i guess this is goodby"

"Yeah there's another friend i'm going to visit, but don't worry i will come back."

"Okay but what if i... you know, wanna see you again?" Jack could see that Elsa was a little embarrassed to ask that, he open his hand and a big snowflake fly out of it landing on Elsa's hand.

"What's this?" She asked.

"It's a snowflake but not a normal one, it's a snowflake where you can call me, you just have to talk in to it and i'll hear you." Explained Jack.

"So with this i can call you?" Jack nodded yes.

Elsa put the snowflake in her hair "Thank you, it looks really beautiful." Then she gave Jack a kiss on the cheek, this time Jack was the one who turned red. "W-Well, it's nothing."

Elsa giggled "Bye Jack."

"Bye Elsa."

Jack flew away and in a few seconds he was gone, Elsa walked in her house and used her magic to change herself into her night clothes, then she dropped to her bed and stared at the ceiling. She already misses him but he has important things to do and she respects that, when she sat up again she noticed that there was something different.

"That's weird, I coulda sworn that there were more mirrors on that side." She looked at the ground "There aren't any ice shards, maybe i just dreamed it." She then closed her eyes and it didn't took long before she fell fully asleep.

Little did she know that piece by piece mirrors started to disappear, something or someone was taking them.

* * *

 

Jamie had a very bad night he had a nightmare about Pitch, Jamie was standing on a sidewalk and Pitch was on the other side of the street. Jamie was not really scared because he remembered that Pitch only grew stronger if you showed fear to him, it started to snow but instead of white snow it was black. People around him began to fall down and rubbing their eyes and when they got up again they randomly started arguing with someone.

Some people yelled at each other and even threw punches, Jamie looked at Pitch he laughed but he was not alone. A woman stood next to him, she had a long dress and had a French braid, Jamie couldn't see her face but what he did see was that she was laughing too, she looked at him and raised her arm pointing to Jamie. Something came out of her palm and it went so fast, before Jamie could even respond he was blown back and Jamie awoke him with heavy breathing.

It took him that night a long time before he finally fell asleep again, the next day Jamie could barely keep his eyes open at breakfast. "Couldn't you sleep Jamie?" Asked Mrs. Bennett. 

"Just a little bit." Said Jamie while rubbing his eyes.

"Did you have a nightmare again?"

"Yeah but i don't wanna talk about it."

"Oh okay."

Sophie came down and she looked the same as Jamie, tired and looking like she didn't sleep at all. "Mommy i had a bad dream." Said Sophie a little bit crying.

"Oh don't worry honey it was just a nightmare." Said Mrs. Bennett while hugging her. "What was it about?" she asked.

"Woman with scary man." Answered Sophie.

When Jamie heard that he immediately thought back about his dream, there was also a woman with a scary man.

"Calm down Sophie nothing bad will happen to you, who in the world want to do something bad to a cute girl like you." Said Mrs. Bennett, it actually made Sophie laught a little. "You know what, i will make you your favorite sandwich okay?"

"Okay mommy." she then sat on the same table as Jamie.

"So Sophie, what did the scary man look like, did he have black clothes?" he asked.  
She nodded yes "with black hair?" she nodded yes again. "And had that woman braided hair ?" Sophie looked at him with wide eyes. "How you know?"

"Just a coincident ."

Jamie was thinking about his dream _Who was that woman Pitch was standing next to_? He thought to himself. _Maybe another kind of spirit but what kind of spirit is it then? It's at least a spirit i never hear before, maybe i should search online. I'm definitely gonna tell Jack about this._

After breakfast he went to his room playing games on his tablet, he still didn't forget about his dream but this will at least distract him for a while.

It didn't took long before Jack arrived at Jamie he came through the window as always "I'm back." Said Jack.

"Finally you always take your time to fly here." laugh Jamie. "I don't see you flying from city to city." Joke Jack. "If i could i would." they then went outside playing with snow like usual.

"Jack i've got a question." says Jamie after a while. "What is it?"

"Well you know that boogeyman guy uhhh Pitch wasn't it?"

Jack was surprised to hear Pitch name coming out of Jamie's mouth "What about him? Was he in your dream?!" Asked Jack concerned.

"Yes but don't worry he didn't do anything bad, at least not him."

"What do you mean with _not him_?"

Jamie told Jack about his dream, about Pitch who just laughed there and that a woman was standing next to him. He told him that the woman shot something out of her palm and that Jamie was sent flying wakking him up, he also told him that Sophie maybe had the same kind of dream as him.

"So is it true, is Pitch back?" Jack sighed "Yes he's back, Sandy has found Dark sand in some childrens dreams."

Jamie was not happy to hear that but deep inside he knew that he would come back, so he hoped that Pitch wasn't gonna be a big problem this time.

"I'm sorry i didn't told you sooner but we didn't knew for sure that it was him, now that you've told me this, we can find out more of what Pitch is up to." Said Jack.

"Don't worry Jack i have faith in you and the Guardians, you have all defeated him before so you can certainly do it again." says Jamie.

Jack smiled "You're right we can and will win this."

Jamie will always have trust in the Guardians no matter what but he wanted to help too, he is technically also a Guardian so helping them out is something Jamie is willing to do.


	6. Trespasser

The next couple of days Jamie had been a good boy the whole time, he did this mostly because he wanted presents from North like all the other years but he also did it because he didn't want to end up like the people in his dream. Jamie luckily doesn't get Pitch nightmares anymore, when Jack told the other of Jamie's story they starting to get worry, so Sandy from now on dubble check to know for sure that the kids were gonna have a good night, same goes for the other Guardians they also need to stay always alert for any problem.

When Jamie was home he went straight to his PC for clues to find out which spirit Pitch was standing by _This is harder than i thought_ thought Jamie.

_Normally i ask Jack for help but he's gone longer than normal lately, what is he doing? Probably important Guardian stuff._

After hours of just clicking he found something very very interesting _The Snow Queen?_ This really took Jamie's attention, especially that it was about a woman with snow powers. Jamie sometimes like reading but the The Snow Queen has about 100 pages and he is not gonna spend his time after school reading this, so instead of reading the book he search for a short version that explain what happend in the story.

Surprisingly it took him only a minute to find one _That was easy._ Jamie though to himself.

The story is about two kids who were best friends named Kai and Gerda they live next to each other happily, but one day a snowflake (actually a really really tiny glass) went in to Kai's eyes and through his heart and this made him very cruel and aggressive.

One day when he was sledging in the snow he met The Snow Queen, she was also on a sled with reindeers pulling it, both sled and reindeers were made out of snow and ice. She kisses Kai twice on the head the first one to make him warm instead of very cold the second one made him loss his memories about his friends and family, she couldn't kiss him a third time or else he will die.

He than went with the queen to her castle, after Gerda founded out that Kai wasn't dead she went on her own to get him back home, on her journey to find him she: lost her memories too(got them eventually back), trespassing in to a royal family that were luckly really nice people, got robbed and kidnapped, almost got killed by the robbers, and was saved by snow angels.

When Gerda was finally at the queens castle she found Kai in the Mirror of Reason, the Snow Queen was gone, Kai was sitting there alone he had black and blue skin but he didn't noticed it because his heart was turned in to ice. He was playing with the Game of Reason that were just ice blocks with different shapes, he had to spell a word that he already forgot.

When Gerda tried to talk to him he just ignored her, she started crying and the tears that landed on him melting the ice in his heart and when Kai realised what just happend little tears came from him and wash the ice out of his eyes, when they were home they noticed that they weren't childrens anymore but adults and little by little the memories of there adventure with the Snow Queen started to fade away leaving them happily after in the summer.

"That it!" Said Jamie outloud standing up "It has to be her, now all of this makes sense." Jamie was so relieved to finally found something that could even help the Guardians even more.

"Jack is going to flip when he's gonna find out that there is another spirit kinda like him only evil." Jamie looked outside, it was dark.

 _Night already? How long have I been doing this?_ He looked at his clock, it was 8:30 PM _Time is always going fast when you don't want to._ Jamie stretch himself a little before he went down stairs. 

* * *

 

It's been three weeks since Elsa met Jack she can remember as if it were yesterday, the lake is now one of Elsa's favorite places to go, probably because she had her first conversation with him there. Thanks to Jack Elsa now goes back to big cities again, but only those in Norway. She did this to find out more about modern life and to see what else she has missed in life as a spirit, but she did it especially to make Jack stop making fun of her, he knows that Elsa find it annoying when he tells her something she doesn't know and makes jokes about it.

Elsa was sitting on her bed in her room reading a book that she “borrow” from the nearest library, there were some birds flying around the house.

"Hey, get off the page i can't read it." She giggled.

The bird did what she asked and flew onto the bed where Elsa was, he chirps a little so Elsa looks at him and strokes him with her fingers.

"You are so cute, you remind me of Jack." The bird stared at her.

"What?" Asked Elsa.

" **Chirp** , **chirp**."

"I do not talk about Jack all the time."

" **Chirp** , **chirp**."

"Okay now you're just overreacting."

" **Chirp** , **chirrrp**."

"So what? He's the first person in years that could see me plus he's like me so even if i accidentally use my powers on him he won't be bothered by it." The bird shook his head.

" **Chirp**."

"You're the one who started."

" **Chirp**."

"Yes you did."

" **Chirp!** "

"Yes you did!"

" **Chirp!!** "

"Yes you-" the argument was stopped by a sound, they both looked at the direction of were it was coming from.

"Did you hear that?" Elsa closed her book and stood up, the bird flew on the closet, Elsa opened the door, nobody there. She then went back inside looking around the house.

"Jack is that you?" No respond "Jack if you are gonna try to jump scare me it won't work this time." Still no respond.

After looking around her house, she noticed that there was something different, there were less mirrors than before.

"Okay now i know for sure that there are mirrors missing." She started quick walking. "There, there, and there, those are the places where there was supposed be one." She said pointing.

" **Chirp** , **chirp?** "

"Of course i know for sure, i lived here for 200 years remember, somebody is stealing from me but who?" She started thinking.

" **Chirp** , **chirp?** **Chirrrp** , **chirp** , **chirrp**."

"I don't think it's Jack, even if it was him why would he steal from me? Getting a mirror is not that hard."

"That's true but the mirrors that you have is what i want." Said a voice Elsa never hear before. Elsa was frozen in place the voice was really low and scary, she build up her courage and turned around there was a tall man standing there with black clothing and hair, he was pale almost just as pale as Jack. He had the scariest smile Elsa ever saw in her live, even Marshmallows smile wasn't that scary as his. Elsa couldn't move cuz of fear, she wanted to say something but nothing came out of it.

"My, my, so this is the house that you build all by yourself? Pretty impressive." Said the man walking through Elsa's house.

"W-W-Who are you and what are you doing in my house?!" She said finally, showing a lot of fear to him.

"Why don't you tell me yours first" he said grinning.

"A queen doesn't need to tell her name if she doesn't want to." Said Elsa.

 _Who is this man? He's nothing like Jack, Jack look friendly but he looks like something you see in nightmares._ She thought to herself.

"Very well my name is Black, Pitch Black your Majesty." He bows to her, normally Elsa like it but this time it was different.

_Pitch Black, haven't i heard that name before?_

"What are you doing in my house?" She asks very impatiently, if there is one thing that Elsa hates is people penetrating into her home.

"Like i said before, i came here for your beautiful mirrors that you made." Pitch said as he touch one of the mirrors.

"Give me one reason why i should give you one? I hardly know you and you are violating my home."

"Sorry i don't know how to ask." Elsa couldn't tell if he mean it or not.

"Look i just want you to give them all back." Said Elsa as calmly as possible.

"I'm afraid i can't do that." Elsa started to get annoyed from this guy, she inhale deep to calm herself down.

"Alright Pitch i'm starting to lose my cool right now, not only are you trespassing but you are also stealing my stuff which for some reason you don't wanna give back." Pitch was really suprised on the way Elsa was acting but he was still smiling.

"I'm gonna tell you this one time. Give me back my stuff and get out of my home or i'll-"

"Or what? You're going to call your little guardian?" Interrupted Pitch, he then started to laugh, this made Elsa so angry that she shot an ice spear at him without thinking. There was a small snow explosion. Snowie flew far away from the fight that he knew was coming, Elsa had to cover her eyes a bit, when she looked up again, he was gone.

"Where did he-"

"So are you going to attack me for no reason? Well then, let's dance." Pitch then shot three dark sands at her, the first two Elsa could block but the third hit her directly in her hip, she flew through her wall out of the house and landed it on her back.

She coughed, fighting someone is something she hasn't done in a while, even getting hurt is a feeling that Elsa almost forgot. She got up quickly and was ready for another blast from him but he was gone, Elsa looked around her trying to see where he was. Suddenly an blast came from behind her, which she luckily saw and blocked and threw a big snow spear at Pitch, he disappeared before he even got hit. She tried to hit Pitch several times, but he kept disappearing and everytime Elsa didn't act fast enough she would get hit.

 _How must i supposed to fight someone that keeps disappearing?_ Elsa made an ice shield from the ground around her.

"Do you think that will stop me?" Pitch laughed. Two black horses came running towards her, when they collided with the ice shield it immediately broke.

 _This guy makes animals?_ thought Elsa, she then send a giant hand to Pitch trying to grab him but just as the other times he disappeared.

"This is starting to get really annoying." Elsa said in frustration. She flew into the air and tried to find him again, but she was hit by a very strong explosion that almost knocked her out. She fell to the ground, luckily the snow broke her fall, she felt the place where she was hit.

"Alright Snow Queen, let's stop this fight before i really hurt you. Just come with me quietly and-"

"Do you really think * **cough** , **cough** * i would go somewhere with you?!" Elsa interrupted.

"I was hoping for it yes."

Elsa slowly got up. "I ain't going nowhere!!" She then shot snow on the ground, there came a large snow monster with icicles on his back and on his face and hands, it was Marshmallow Elsa's old gaurd from her snow castle.

He roared and went for the fearlings, he swung his arms defeating both horses. He then went straight for Pitch, Marshmallow was swinging his arms, Pitch actually had a hard time dodging it all.

_This my chance!_

Elsa built up her strength and at the right moment when Pitch wasn't looking, she shot a very strong blast of snow at him and it hit him sending him falling on the ground. When he tried to get up, he was hit by Marshmallow's very strong arm that sent him against a large rock. With a painful moan he stood up and looked at both Elsa and Marshmallow.

"Looks like am outnumbered here." He chuckled.

"Go away Pitch and don't come back!" yelled Elsa.

"Oh, i don't need to come back because I already have what i came for." Pitch laughed as he disappeared into the shadow.

Elsa fell on her knees the pain that she has on her body really hurts, she looked at Marshmallow "You hurt?" he asked.

"Just a little." she then smiled "I'm really happy to see you again Marshmallow."

"Me want hug." He then spreid his arms.

"Wait stop!" She tried to yell but Marshmallow had her already in her arms giving her a big bear i mean monster hug.

"Stop… i… can't… breath." Marshmallow stop and put Elsa down who was inhaling so much air. "Sorry." Marshmallow apologize.

"Don't worry i would've act the same way as you." Elsa then thought back of what Pitch just told her _"I already have what i came for." What does that mean?_ Then it hit her, she quickly run to her house.

"Where you going?" Marshmallow ask.

"Wait here." Says Elsa as she went inside her house that had now a broken wall, when she stepped inside she gasped all the mirrors in her house was gone, even the big one in her room.

"How did he do this? I was fighting him the whole time." Elsa was thinking of what to do next she knows what Pitch did to Sandy so he's smarter than he looks.

"There is only one person i can ask for help." She took the snowflake off her hair and started talking to it. _"Jack you gotta help me. I was attacked, but don't worry i didn't get hurt too badly, but please come as soon as you can."_ She let go of the snowflake and it flew away.

"I hope he hears it."


	7. What to do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason why it took me so long to post is because i was working on a new story. It's called "The ROTBTFD Hangover" Go check it out.

"How can this be?" Asked North to himself. He was looking at his list of good behaved kid on his arm that was lower than last year.

"This can't be right, why are so many children behaving badly this year?" North said scratching his head.

"If more children are gonna behave like this, then i don't think this Christmas children will get any present." He took two of the glowing globe.

"Let's see how the kids are doing, let's start in Minnesota." He threw the ball on the floor and a portal came, he stepped in and he was now on a roof of a house. 

North looked around and saw some kids playing with snow in the neighborhood, they were two little girls probably around the age of 8 and 10 and there was a tall boy probably around the age of 11. North smiled, he knows there will be more kids who will behave well than bad.

But then something strange happened, it was snowing and the kids were cheering of joy. "Snow? Is Jack around here?" North looked around him but there was no Jack flying around.

"Jack must be pretty far away cuz even i can't see him."

North heard children screaming somewhere, he turned around and saw the children rub their eyes and fall to the ground, Noord wanted to run towards them, but a man probably the father came running towards them. When he was with the girls and tried to help them up, he also started rubbing his eyes and falling to the floor.

"What is this madness, who does all this?" North looked around the entire neighborhood.

Every person who was outside for a moment rubbed their eyes screaming, when the snow stopped everyone stopped screaming. But then everyone was upset for some reason, North watched the children who were playing happily when he came.

The boy threw a rock through a car window in front of the house, the father screamed at the boy and the boy screamed back. The two girls were fighting each other for some reason, pulling each other's hairs, they even tried to beat each other with their fists.

North was horrified of what he was seeing, a whole neighbourhood was fighting and yelling at each other, North looked on the ground and squatted, he grab some snow with his glove. "It's the snow!" He said while standing back up.

"But what kind of snow is this? I've seen Jack making snow a million times and this does not look like his. So Jamie's dream came true, so this is what Pitch is trying to do, i have to tell the others." North says his coordination back home and threw the globe on the ground.

He first looked back "Don't worry, we'll solve this." And he stepped through the portal.

* * *

Jack was on his way to Jamie, he hasn't seen him in 3 days so Jack would like to see him again. I didn't took long before Jack was at Jamie's house, he was still sleeping because it was just 9:30 AM. Luckily for Jamie it wasn't a school day today.

"He Jamie i'm back." He whispered in his ear.

Jamie moved a little "That's ***yawn*** cool." And he went back to sleep. Jack chuckles, he flew over Jamie's bed and made a cold wind going through the room.

He was shaking a bit. "Jack, can you stop making it cold here?" Jamie asked sleepily.

"Then you need to wake up." Jamie rubbed his eyes and went slowly out of bed to the bathroom.

Jamie struggled to keep his eyes open, so Jack had to guide him. "Wait here, I'll take a shower, be right back." And he closed the door behind him.

Jack had to wait a long time, but while he was waiting he played with Sophie who was very happy to see him again. "Snow, snow, snow." She repeated jumping around while Jack makes it snow.

After Jamie finished showering and putting on his clothes, he went back to Jack. "Jack, I'm glad you're finally back." Said Jamie.

"Yeah, sorry that I was gone for a while, I had some things to take care of." Said Jack scratching behind his head.

"Okay Sophie can I talk to Jack alone?" She nodded yes and walked out of Jamie's room.

"So Jamie, what did you wanna talk about?"

Jamie smiled "Jack, you never guess what I just found out."

"What? Did you finally found out how to not lose a teeth?" He joke.

"No, well yes actually that too but there is something else I wanted to tell you." Jamie took a deep breath. "I think I know who the woman Pitch was standing next to in my dream."

Jack looked surprised "Oh really, who?"

"The Snow Queen." Jack paused for a second. _What did he say?_ He thought to himself.

"Uhhh Jack didn't you hear me? I said the snow queen." Jamie repeated.

"Oh uhh... W-Why do you think that." Jack stuttered.

"Come." Said Jamie as he led Jack to his PC. He told Jack about the book he was “reading” trying to find clues. He told Jack that the Snow Queen was a bad woman who kidnapped a child and almost froze his heart and that she killed many animals by freezing everything, he wanted to say more, but Jack stopped him.

"Jamie you can stop already." He said a little bit nervous.

Jamie looked confused "Jack what's wrong, why do you want me to stop?"

"Because I don't think this story is true." Jamie saw that Jack was hiding something. "Jack, I've searched through many book websites and they all say-"

"Well maybe they all are wrong." Jack interrupt. "Why don't you wanna hear the story of her? In literally every review they-"

"Their completely wrong and I can know that." Jack started to get angry, that also became Jamie. "How can you know? How can you know that what I am saying is true?!" Jamie said with an angry voice.

"BECAUSE I MET THE SNOW QUEEN!!" Yelled Jack.

Jamie didn't know what to say, _Did he actually met the Snow Queen?_ He thought to himself. "You what, when? Where?"

Jack calms himself down "A few weeks ago in Norway."

"Do the other guardians know aboute her?"

"No, i promes her that i wouldn't tell the others, because she is surprisingly really shy when she founded out that me and other the guardians were in trouble bacause she is not the type that like to fight." Jack explained.

"But what if she is using you so she could stay out of harm's way?"

"I may have known her only for a few weeks but I don't think she would do that to me." Jamie doubted Jack a little.

"I don't know Jack."

"Jamie, I guarantee you that she is nothing as the story says she is, she is: funny, beautiful, smart, shy and also very curious. Did you know she didn't even know what a car was? "

"Really? How old is she?"

Jack thought for a moment "Well, she said she was 200 years old, and the only reason she doesn't know anything about modern life is because she always slept, at least that's what I think she said."

"Okay if she's like you said she is then why don't you bring her over? Surely you can do something like that right?"

"You know what? I'll do it, but you have to promise me not to tell the other guards about her, I don't want to break the promise I made with her."

Jamie sigh "Okay I promise."

The rest of the day they were just hanging out with each other trying to make their little argument out of their minds.

At the end of the day Jack and Jamie said goodbye to each other "Oh yeah, Jack." Jack looks back at Jamie. "Don't forget to bring her." Jack gave him a grin that told him a clearly yes and he flew out the window.

After a few minutes of flying, he landed on a branch, thinking of a way to convince Elsa to come to Jamie's house with him because America and Norway were far apart, but then a snowflake flew to Jack.

_Wait, isn't that the snowflake I gave Elsa? That means she's calling me._

Jack listened very carefully to what it saying, when the message was over, Jack immediately flew away at full power. He went so fast that a jet fighter would not even catch up with him, the last time Jack was so worried about someone was when Jamie and his friends were almost captured by Pitch.

 _Please, please, please, please, please be alright Elsa!_ Jack thought to himself.

If he still had a beating heart then it would've have beat so fast, and to make matters even worse the Northern Lights were on, which mean North was calling him.

"Really? Right now?!" Said Jack really annoyed. "Ugh they can surely do one meeting without me." And he flew on, straight to Elsa.

* * *

Elsa was walking around waiting for Jack, after the fight with Pitch she thought the bruises he gave her were not so bad, but after a while Elsa's left arm started to feel a little weird and it even swelled a little.

Everytime Elsa tries to move it, she would feel a terribly pain. "Damn it, I think I broke my arm." Elsa looked at her arm and it was indeed broken.

Both her radius and ulna bone were broken, Elsa could feel exactly were the broken place was, everytime she touch it she would scream of pain in her head.

_Maybe I should find some branches and some string so I can make it like a arm sling._

"Marshmallow, can you find some branches as big as my arm?" She asked as she showed her arm.

"Okay." And he walked away.

"Hmm, what if I ...?" Elsa tried to use her powers with her broken arm, but it didn't go as well as Elsa thought, for some reason her powers didn't react correctly to her demands. Instead of snow coming out of her palm the snow stayed on the place where Elsa broke her arm, causing her to literally scream with pain.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch bad idea, bad idea." Elsa quickly stopped her powers. "This is why I don't like to fight." Elsa said with a little bit of tears in her eyes.

Snowie flew to Elsa, she saw him and held her hand against him so that he could land on it. "Snowie, where have you been? I was worried sick." She tried to stroke him, but she quickly put her arm down because it was still injured.

" **Chirp** , **chirp?** "

"Oh nothing bad, just a arm with two broken bones." Says Elsa clearly sarcastic.

" **Chirp.** "

"Of course it hurts, even when I move it."

" **Chirrp** , **chirp** , **chirp** , **chirrp?** "

"I don't know what to do, I only read stories about what doctors do, but don't worry I wait for Jack to come, maybe he knows what to do and before you say anything, yes I want Jack to come to me."

Snowie shook his " **Chirp.** "

Before Elsa could say something she hear a familiar voice calling for him, Elsa couldn't help but smile.

"He is here Snowie." She turned around and saw Jack waving at her looking relieved, when he landed he immediately went to Elsa.

"Elsa is everything okay?! Are you hurt?!" Said Jack really worried.

 _Wow, what kind of Jack is this?_ Elsa thought to herself.

Elsa first had to calm Jack down because he was breathing very quickly, but luckily Elsa knows how to do that because she had to live with Anna and sometimes she could react in the same way as Jack.

After Jack finally calmed down, they could talk, "So where does it hurt?" Jack asked.

"My whole upper arm." She answered. Jack looked at her upper arm, when he touch it she clearly showed pain.

"Ouch, not so hard, I told you it hurts there!" Jack quickly pulled away "Sorry." He apologized.

"It seems like you have a broken arm."

"I know, that's why I'm trying to fix it."

Jack thinks for a moment "I have an idea." Elsa looked surprised. Jack put his hand over Elsa's arm and snowflakes fell on it, within seconds the entire upper arm was covered with snow, from the wrist to the elbow.

Elsa moved her arm and she felt nothing. "It doesn't hurt anymore, what did you do?"

"I took the pain away." Jack explained. "The snow heals the wounds and while they do that you won't feel anything , it will heal you without you feeling any pain. And when they are done, they melt off."

Elsa was amazed of what Jack could do, this is something even Elsa couldn't do. "Do you use this with your friends too?" She asked.

"No, because I just recently learned it but I'm gonna try it on them one day." Elsa nodded.

"Now, Elsa, can you tell exactly what happened?" Elsa told Jack every detail about her meeting with Pitch. How he manages to get into Elsa's house without her noticing, how he has stolen all her mirrors in her house for some reason, and how she almost lost the fight if it wasn't for Marshmallow.

"Wait, wait, wait, who's Marshmallow?" Asked Jack.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce him to you." She turned around. "MARSHMALLOW CAN YOU COME HERE FOR A MINUTE?!!" She yelled.

There was a silence between them _I am curious what kind of animal she made this time, it sounds like it is very big._ Jack though to himself. Then he heard big footsteps coming their way, and there came a big snow monster with some sharp looking icicles on his body, Jack's mouth fell open and he looked at the thing with big eyes.

"You made this guy?" Elsa nodded yes.

"Say hey Marshmallow."

"Hey." He said waving hello.

"I didn't know you could make other living things than animals."

"Well, I never said I couldn't, I just choose not to."

"Why did you call it Marshmallow? There are many names you could call him and you choose Marshmallow."

"How would you call him then?" Asked Elsa crossing her arms.

"Storm,Torn, Yetti, Spikes, Lans, Denzel, Snowden-"

"Okay, okay, I get it, you know a lot of names, but it's my monster and I call it how I want it."

"I'm happy with name too." Marshmallow added.

Jack sigh "Fine, but now back to something serious." Said Jack. "Elsa you were attack by Pitch and he doesn't attack someone for no reason."

"Well he did stole all my mirrors without me even noticing it."

"Maybe it's time for you to come with me to the Guardians, you know, just for protection." Elsa looked really surprised to hear that.

"The Guardians? Hmm I'm not sure if I should go, I told you I didn't want to stand in their way."

"But you can not stand in our way anymore, because Pitch wanted something from you, that means that he is now also a threat to you too. Beside, the Pitch that you fought was probably his weakest state." Elsa was shock to hear that.

"How ... How can you know that?" Said Elsa angrily. _Is he trying to scare me so that I go with him?_ Elsa thought to herself.

"Because if he was, then you would've have been captured by him, think back did it looked like he was fighting you for real?" Elsa thought back.

 _Now that i'm thinking about it, he only looked serious when Marshmallow came._ "So you're saying that he can get even stronger than now?"

Jack nodded yes. "Can you at least give me until sunrise to think about it, please?"

"Okay, and if you say yes: don't worry about being afraid to see new faces, because I'll be beside you." This caused Elsa to blush.

"Y-You don't have to say stuff like that you know." Says Elsa while putting her hands on her cheeks and turning around trying not to show Jack that she blushed.

Jack laugh _I don't know why but she really look cute when she blush._ Jack thought to himself.

"Alright Elsa, until sunrise." But before Jack flew away he quickly gave Elsa a kiss on the cheek.

"Jack!!" Yelled Elsa but Jack was already flying away pretty fast, Elsa was now as red as a tomato.

"Are you sick?" Asked Marshmallow.

"What? No, why do you think that? You know what? Don't answer it. I need to do something inside my house, in my room, alone. Okay? So uhhh don't bother me, please, okay?" says Elsa as she shut the door.

Marshmallow was just standing there being confused "That was weird."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take a little break from this story, don't worry I'm not saying I'm quitting story making cuz that's not the case. I'll be back soon because this story isn't over.
> 
> P. S. subscribe to this story to find out when I'm back.


	8. Are you coming?

"He still isn't here?" Said Bunny angrily, walking around.

"Very well, let's start without him." Says North as he walk over to the globe. "Normally I would ask Jack this question, but because he isn't here I have no one else to ask but you Manny."

"We're going to ask wha again?" Asked Bunny.

"About the snow I found, which obviously doesn't belong to Jack." North says as he showed them a snow globe with a different kind of snow in it.

"Are you sure it's another type of snow? It looks the same to me." Said Tooth.

"I'm Santa Claus, I see the difference between snow, just like you see the difference between good tooth and bad tooth."

Sandy showed with his sand that he agreed with North. They all stared at the moon "Manny, can you please tell us who makes these kind of snow?"

There was a silence for a few seconds, then Manny finally spoke "I can not tell you who made it, but what a can tell you is where you can find it."

"Can we find where?" Asked Bunny.

"Norway, Aust-Agder. There is where you should seek."

"Yeah, but exactly where?" Asked Tooth but Manny didn't answer.

"Answer us!" Bunny screamed, but Manny still didn't answer.

"Well if this is all the answer that we get then lets use it." North took out a globe and said the place Manny wanted them to go and threw it on the ground.

"What should we look for?" Asks tooth. 

"Just something or someone who also can make snow and." Said North. 

"So basically we going back to kidnapping again." Said Bunny smiling. 

"Well-"

Before North could finish Bunny already made a while on the ground "See yah guys at the other side." And he jumped in it.

North sighs "We probably do need to capture him." And they all went through the portal and it disappear behind them.

Just then Jack came flying in "I'm here, what did you all want to talk about?" He then noticed that all Guardians were gone.

 _Damn it they probably left without me, well that's what you get when you come too late._ Jack then noticed a snow globe on the table, he shook it and the snow came falling on the little house.

 _You know, this snow globe looks really beautiful, why didn't North make this earlier?_ Then Jack saw something strange, it had snow, but the snow did not come from him, it feels like ot he has seen this before.

"Hey Manny, can you tell me where my friends went?"

"They are in Norway Aust-Agder, where in Aust-Agder? I can't tell."

 _Wait a minute, Aust-Agder? Norway? Snow that's not mine but looks a lot like..._ Jack thought for a minute and tried to put them all together.

_They aren't after....!_

"Oh my god, they're looking for Elsa or at least I think so!! But how? I didn't say one thing that could lead them to her. I have to stop them before it gets out of hand, and with them I mean Bunny."Jack quickly searched for one of the glowing globes of North, when he found one he quickly said coordination and flew through the portal at full speed.

"Why do these things have to happen to me?"

* * *

Tooth just flew around looking for something, she actually has no idea where to look in Aust-Agder. It is beautiful there and she has been here many times, but Manny did not say exactly where to look. So Bunny and North search in the northwest of Aust-Agder and Tooth and Sandy in the southeast.

"Nothing here, nothing there, just houses, mountains and snow. You know, Jack would've love it here, especially consider he won't be bothered by the temperature here." She says as she rubs both her upper arms.

She landed on a house, she thought for a moment "Okay, if I was a bad person who could make snow where would I be? I wish Jack was here, he would have known this sort of thing." She kept brainstorming about every place he or she could be.

 _A house? No that would be stupid. It's definitely a place where you expect him to be._

"The mountains! I've been searching in cities this whole time, but of course the one who's behind this is as far away as possible from it, so it must be the mountains, or the forest but most are in the mountains." She flew to the nearest mountains, she didn't fly too low because if her wings get too cold, she couldn't fly anymore. 

After hours of flying, Tooth was ready to give up "Okay, I'm starting to think this is a bad idea to look for an even colder place like this, I should go back, maybe the others have found him already." When she was on her way back, she felt very cold, it was as if she was still at the North Pole. 

_Ugh why is it so cold? This is the first time I have traveled so far through the mountains, but I didn't expect it to be this cold._ Tooth closed her eyes for a second, and before she knew it, she was falling out of the sky.

"WHAT THE ...? !!!" Tooth then realized that her wings were moving very slowly. If her wings move too slow she can only fly a little, but she will mostly fall.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, please wings move faster!!" She tried her best to move her wings faster and for a few seconds she wasn't falling anymore but that quickly change, she flew against branches that had snow and because of that her wings started to move even slower and slower.

Eventually she fell on the ground, head first, she rolled a few meter ahead before stopping on her stomach, she wanted to stand up but for some reason she was really tired. Everytime she tried to stand up she fell on the ground again, eventually her tiredness took the best of her, she fell on the ground and just lay there.

She was about to black out but before she did, she saw something big coming up to her "Who ... Is ...?" She did her best to stay awake, but she had too little strength in her and she eventually blacked out. 

* * *

Elsa was lying on her bed thinking of Jack's request "Under protection by the Guardians, will they go through everything to protect me from Pitch?" She really has a difficult time thinking about it.

"Come on, I know they can do it, but what if they think bad of me? No, if Jack sees them as friends, they must be very nice." Elsa looked at her arm with Jack's snow on it. "If I do stay with them for a while, I can be more with him." Elsa then heard the door, which got her out of her daydreaming .

 _Who can that be?_ Elsa thought to herself.

She slowly walks over to it, she knows that Pitch can be behind it, so she was alert, then she heard a familiar voice "Elsa it's just me!" Elsa was relieved to hear Jack's voice at the other side and she quickly opend it.

"Jack? What are you doing here? I thought you said I had until dawn to think about-" 

"That's not why I'm here for." Interrupted Jack.

"You're not?"

"No, can I come in?" Elsa let Jack in and close the door behind her. "Okay so there is something you need to know."

"What?"

Jack inhales deeply "Remember when I mentioned the Guardian, how I said I wouldn't tell them who you are." 

"You didn't do it, did you? Because you promised me you wouldn't-" 

"No, no, no, I swear I didn't tell them anything."

"Good."

"But for some reason they are after you, or at least someone like you. They can also be after someone else, but I'm not sure."

"They what?!" She says angry.

"Listen, listen, I know you're angry but you have to believe me, I didn't say anything."

"Then how did they know who I am? Other than Pitch, you are the only person who knows about me!" She walks closer to him and Jack kept walking backwards every step she took.

"Come on Elsa, I wouldn't break, I promise. Besides, the only person I told was not even a ghost."

Ice came under Elsa's feet "So you did told someone!"

"Yes, that's right, but you said the Guardians couldn't know about it, and my friend Jamie is still a living person, and he promised me he wouldn't tell them." 

_Oh wait, every child who believes in me is technically a Guardian, so I did broke the promise. Damn it, why do I realize this after I already done it?"_ Jack in himself.

"You're friends with a person who is still alive?"

"Yes, and believe me, he is someone who would not break a promise. At least not on purpose." The last part Jack said really soft so that Elsa couldn't hear him.

She stopped walking and looked at her feet and then back at Jack. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She said softly, looking on the floor.

"I wasn't really scared, I was more worried about you." He said as he took both of her hands.

Elsa did not expect that "I don't know how they found out, and I don't know if they're looking for you. But don't worry, I'll protect you." Those words made Elsa blushed and this time not because she was angry.

There was then an awkward silence, Elsa didn't know what to say. When she finally wanted to say something there came knocking noises from the door. Both Jack and Elsa were startled from it "Who's that?" Asks Jack.

"Don't worry, it's probably just Marshmallow." Elsa said, slowly releasing Jack's hand and walking toward the door. 

When she open it she saw Marshmallow, Elsa could see he was holding something "Marshmallow, why are you here?"

"I found bird lady." He answered.

"Did he just say bird lady?" Asked Jack.

Marshmallow then moved one of his arm away and showed them that he indeed had a bird lady in his arms "Where did you find her?!" Asks Elsa shocked.

Jack took a step back and put one hand on his mouth "T-That's Tooth." He stutter.

"Who?" Asked Elsa.

"That's my friend Tooth the Tooth Fairy, she's one of the Guardians !" Says Jack, who flies to her quickly.

"Wait, this is the Tooth Fairy you were talking about last time?! Oh my god!" Marshmallow gave Tooth to Jack and he carried her to Elsa's bedroom.

"She's really cold, we need to get the snow off of her." Said Jack.

"Let me do this." Elsa moves up one hand and all the snow that was on Tooth flew up, she brought all the snow in one place and with a soft explosion all the snow had disappeared.

Jack saw that she was a bit red "We need something warm like fire, do you have something flammable?"

Elsa thought for a moment "Oh yes, wait here." And she ran out of the room, a few seconds later she returned with a few branches. "Wood is certainly flammable." She said as she hand it over to Jack.

 _Okay, how do you make fire again with these things? Come on think back, how did Jamie do it when he and his class went to the woods?_

Jack then remembers and started to rub the stick really fast and eventually a flame came out of it, he added more branches on it and placed it on the ground close to the bed of Elsa.

"Hey, aren't you worried that something here is gonna melt?" Asked Jack.

Elsa giggled "No, you need much more firepower to melt something in my house." They left the room and closed the door. "So that's the tooth fairy?"

"Yeah, is it that hard to believe?"

"No, it's just, in most books I read as a child. Tooth Fairies had a dress that mostly white, a staff with a star on it, ballet shoes, butterfly or dragonfly winges and also had a tiara."

Jack laugh "Those are just stereotypes, she does not wear any of those things actually she does not wear anything at all.... Okay, that sounded better in my head."

Elsa laugh "What is she actually? Is she a fairy?"

"Well, she is half human half hummingbird so I think so, all her fairies are the same as her, only very small."

"There are more fairies?!"

"Of course, did you think she could do it alone? Santa must visit the world in one day, but she must literally visit the world every day, and there is no spirit a life that can do that alone."

Elsa was smiling for a bit but then looked sad again "What's wrong?"

"What are we going to say when she gets back up? You said it for yourself they are probably after me."

"My friends don't attack anyone just because they're after someone, well maybe Bunny, but I'll stop him before he even has the chance."

"I hope you are right. So what should we do while we wait."

Let's chat, I may have known you for a few weeks, but I don't know much about you. "

"Okay, what do you wanna know?" 

"What was your name before you became like this? I found out after 284 years that my real name was Jackson Overland Frost."

"Jackson Frost? What a coincidence that your real name had Jack and Frost in it." She giggled, "My real name was Elsa... Uhmm Elsa..." Elsa now realized she had forgotten her last name, she thinks very hard, but she just can't remember it, out of all the things she could forget, she forgets her last name.

"You can't remember your last name, do you?" Jack said grinning.

Before Elsa could say anything, Jack interrupted her "Don't worry, I had the same problem for years, and thanks to the Tooth Fairy, I remember it again."

Elsa is so embarrassed that she forgot something so important of her past life "Is it by chance she can do the same thing for me?"

"Of course, she just has to look through your baby tooth."

Elsa looked confused "How did-"

"No idea, she doesn't want to tell, but i don't even wanna know."

"Okay." She said a little gross out by knowing that "so how long do you think until she wakes up?"

"I'm not sure, maybe minutes, hours..." They both heard something. "Hello is there anyone ?!" Tooth voice called. "Or maybe now." Jack finish.

Elsa was about to open the door, but Jack stopped her. "Wait, let me talk to her first, I'll call you if you can come in." Elsa did not argue and nodded yes.

Jack slowly opened the door, Elsa stood next to the door so Tooth couldn't see her "Jack!!" She called out while she stood up quickly and hugged him. "Wow tooth, calm down, it's just me."

"I am just happy to see you, where are we? What is this place and why is everything made out of ice and snow? Did you made this?"

"Before answering those questions I have a better question for you, why were you unconscious?"

"Well, I just remember flying around and for some reason it got very cold. I closed my eyes and the next I knew I was falling, I tried my best to fly again but my wings didn't move fast enough and then it became blurred."

"I see, are you okay now?"

"Yes, I still have some pain in my head from the fall, but I think it will soon disappear. Now that I have answered your question, you have to answer mine."

Jack first thought what he's exactly was going to say to her "Okay Tooth, I'm going to tell you something, but you have to believe every word I tell you." Tooth nodded yes. "I didn't make this, but someone else."

Tooth looks confused "You didn't, but who then?" 

"I am going to call her, don't freak out, okay?"

"Her?!!"

Jack chuckles "Elsa, you can come in!" The door opened slowly and Elsa came in a little nervously.

Tooth hold her breath and look at her with wide eyes "H-Hi I-I am Elsa." Tooth said nothing and just stared at her, Jack could see Elsa was getting even more nervous every second Tooth didn't talk. 

"Hello Elsa I am the tooth fairy, but you can call me Tooth, nice to meet you." Jack said in the most girlish voice.

"W-What he said." Tooth finally spoke. This made Elsa giggle a bit "So uhhh...." Elsa didn't know what to ask her.

"Oh my god another girl spirit?! I can't believe this!" Tooth starts. "What's your favorite color? How old are you? How long do you know Jack? Do you have a sister or brother? Which language can you-"

"Tooth, Tooth, take it easy on the questions, she just met you." Jack interrupted.

Elsa was surprised, she didn't expect this response from her "No Jack, I have this." She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. "My name is Elsa the Snow Queen, my favorite color is blue, I am 200 years old, I know Jack for almost 4 weeks now, I had a sister and I can speak English and Norwegian."

"Really? Visste du at jeg er den eneste av vennene mine som kan snakke alle verdens språk?"

"Virkelig? Jeg liker å snakke med Jack på engelsk, men jeg ville være mye lykkeligere hvis jeg kunne snakke norsk med ham."

"Ja Jack er ganske ubrukelig når det gjelder å snakke et annet språk, han er virkelig dum er han ikke?"

"Jeg vet ikke, du forteller meg." They both giggled.

"I don't know what you two are saying, but I have the feeling that you two are talking about me." Jack said.

"Whaaaat? no we certainly are not talking about you." Says Tooth holding her laughter in. 

"Oh really?" He says with his “I don't believe you” face.

"Believe us, we're not talking about you." Said Elsa grinning.

Jack sighed "You know what? I don't care. Tooth, you can get along with Elsa quickly, right?"

"Of course she has beautiful hair, beautiful dress and also…" She gasped and open Elsa's mouth. "Beautiful teeth!!!"

_Oh yeah I forgot, she is the tooth fairy of course she loves my teeth._

"Aack Aake her aaop. (Jack make her stop.)"

"Tooth stop! What North told you to do first?"

" _First ask and then touch_ I know." She let go. "But they are so white, how do you keep them this way?"

Elsa thought for a minute "I think is because almost never eat."

Tooth laugh but then remember something "You said you are the Snow Queen right?" She asked.

"Yes i did." Tooth editude started to chance and both Elsa and Jack could see that.

"Which means you can make snow, right?"

"Well that should be obvious." Says Elsa as she moves her hand a little, making snowflakes.

"Okay. Uhm Jack, can I talk to you alone?"

"Alright." He said a bit unsure why, he told Elsa to leave the room and when she was outside, she put her ear on the door so she could listen a little.

"So that's the Snow Queen?" Asked Tooth.

"Yeah she is."

"Well Jack, I think she is the reason why I came here in the first place." 

Jack sighed "Let me guess, you and the others are after her."

Tooth shook yes "do you know why?" Jack shook no "Not really, can you tell me quickly? And by quick I mean make the long story short."

Tooth told Jack the whole story as short as possible, how the dream Jamie told them came true and that the only clue they had was the snow, so they were looking for someone who could make snow just like him. She also told him that Manny said they should search here. 

"Do you now understand why she has to come with us?"

 _So I was right that they were after her. But I didn't know it was that bad._ Thought Jack to himself.

Elsa couldn't hear the whole story. The only part she heard was when she talked about what had happened to the children, the other things she couldn't hear so well. She then hear the footsteps getting louder and louder, she walked quickly to the living room and lay down on the couch, acting like she lay there the whole the time.

Jack came walking with Tooth next to him "Hey Elsa guess what, I got good news and bad news for you."

Elsa sat up again "Really, what's the good news?"

"The good news is: Tooth is really liking you and I think you two will get along quick." Elsa was happy to hear that.

"And the bad news?"

"Well you see uhm…" Elsa could see that Jack had a hard time telling her something.

"What he's trying to say is, although he doesn't want to use force on you, neither do I, but you must come with us whether you like it or not." Tooth interrupted.

"And yes I know I said you had until dawn to think about-"

"Okay I come."

"Really?" They both said at the same time suprised.

"Yes, I have no reason to refuse that offer, I have been alone long enough, it will be nice to meet new people." Jack was relieved, it would have been torture for him if he had to use force on Elsa to get her to the other Guardians.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all the people who've noticed, yes, I've changed the part where Jack and Elsa are kissing. 
> 
> The reason for this is: I think it's too soon for them to kiss now, when I first wrote it, it was cute, but after a while I thought it wasn't romantic enough. Don't worry, the kiss will come, just not now.


	9. They finally meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna lie, this was by far the most difficult chapter I have written this whole story. I had a story in mind, I even wrote it on this site, but I had to delete more than half of the story, because if I didn't the story would've gone randomly, even I couldn't follow anymore what I was writing, so I deleted the part. I wanted to introduce all of you to a new villain in this chapter, but if the villain was in this story, then the whole story I'd been working on for so long wouldn't make sense. So I'm not going to use the villain yet, I'll will use him someday, but the question is: When will he come? And will he be in this story or in another?

"Where have you guys agreed to meet?" Jack asked.

"Well if I remember correctly, we would meet back at North workshop."

"Make sense, let's go." They all left, but then Jack realized that Tooth wasn't flying with them. "Hey tooth, what's wrong, why aren't you flying with us?" Jack shouted.

"I can't, there's something wrong with my wings!" Tooth called back.

Jack and Elsa landed "Can I look at your wing?" Asked Elsa.

"Sure, go ahead." Elsa looked at it and saw that her wings were covored with ice. "Your wings are... Frozen?" Elsa was astonished to see so many ice on her wings.

Tooth sighs "I was already afraid of this, the cold temperature here freezes my wings so I can't move them fast enough to fly."

Elsa could see that Tooth was getting colder every minute they stayed here, she even shivered a bit "I can try to make the area around us less cold." She suggests.

"It no use, even if you lower the temperature, the earth automatically makes it normal again, because the troposphere the most important part of the atmosphere, only changes if the season changes too." Jack explained.

Tooth was stunned "Jack that's correct, how did you...?"

"Oh come on Tooth, I may only like to have fun, but even I should at least know something about the world." Jack though for a moment. "How are we going to take you to the others now?"

"Well Jack, it looks like you have to carry me."

"What?!"

"Please Jack, even with these feathers I am not immune to cold like you two."

Jack sighs "Okay, okay, I'll do it. How do you want me to carry you?"

"Like a princess."

Elsa doesn't know why, but for some reason she got a little angry when she said that. _Seriously, like a princess? What is this, a fairy tale?_ She thought to herself.

"Or, I'm just gonna holding you like that." Jack took Tooth around her waist and pulled her close, really close.

"Okay, this will do." Said Tooth.

 _No! That is even worse._ Is what Elsa wanted to say, but decided not to do it, because she thought that the faster they got there, the faster she didn't have to see them fly like that. Plus Tooth got very cold, so they had to leave immediately.

Jack and Elsa then flew off, after a while someone finally talked "Oh Jack, I just remember something." Said Tooth "When I asked what I should do if I found the one who also could make snow, they told me to do the same as what Bunny did to you when we first met."

"Ooooh you mean kidnapping." Said Jack surprisingly calm.

"Kidnapping?!!" Asked Elsa, she stopped flying midair "Do you want to kidnap me?!!"

Jack places his staff horizontally in the air and stood on it while Tooth sat next to him on the staff like it was normal chair. "Calm down, technically it's not kidnapping because she told you she wanted to do that." He said.

"That doesn't make it sound less awful." Said Elsa.

"It's not so bad, well, only if you haven't been abducted by Bunny, cuz then you probably get some scrapes."

"Jack you're not helping, you make it sound like we do it all the time." Said Tooth.

"Well, maybe you do, consider that this will be the second time I'll witness you all doing such a thing. Plus I'm helping you guys."

"Well actually the yeti's were the ones who kidnapped you, so technically-"

"Can you please focus?! The two of you are literally talking about how you want to kidnap me!" Elsa interrupted.

"Come on Elsa, think of it as... A video game like..... Super Mario Bros, you're Peach, I am Bowser, I kidnap and take you to my castle safely and intact."

"Jack, that's... Actually right, he always do brings her unharmed to his castle ." Tooth realized.

"Jack, I only know what a video game is for like two weeks. I don't know what the Super Mario Bros. game looks like, so I don't know if you're lying or not."

"Wait, she really doesn't-" Tooth whispered.

"No, just like she said, she only knows what a video game is for two weeks." Jack whispered back. "You're right, bad example. Please Elsa, just this time and I'll never ask you this again." He then said very softly "Probably."

"What was that?!"

"Nothing!"

Elsa gave them a dirty look "If I agree with this, you two won't kidnap me by, I don't know, putting me in a magic bag, right?"

"Of course not." Both Jack and Tooth say at the same time. 

 _Why do I feel like they're lying to me?_ A few moments later Elsa was now in a bag "You two are lying jerks!" She screamed out of the bag.

"What? You said we shouldn't put you in a magic bag, but this is a normal one." Jack said laughing.

"You two know damn well what I meant by magic bag!!!"

"Yes, a magic bag, not a normal one, you have to be more specific Elsa." Tooth teased.

"Please get me out, it's really hot in here."

"Why don't you cool the temperature down there if it is so hot? You're the Snow Queen, you can do that, right?" Said Tooth.

 _Wow, Elsa is surprisingly very light, I actually expected that she would be heavier than this._ Jack thought to himself.

"Hey Tooth, can you fly again?"

"Yes, we're in a warmer place so I should be able to fly again."

"All right, let's go quickly before Elsa gets really angry and accidentally freezes the whole bag." And both Jack and Tooth flew off.

"Oh yes, almost forgot. Hey Manny, can you tell the others that we are on our way back?! We've found the one we were looking for!" Said Tooth.

"Jack, who is Manny?"

"You know, Manny, the man of the moon, has he never told you his name?"

"Wait, you mean the man who've turned me into this real name Manny is?" _And I've been calling him Man on the moon for years._

* * *

North and Sandy were already in the workshop, Bunny was gone still searching "You also haven't found anything?" Asked North, Sandy shook no.

North gave a deep sigh "The only thing I discovered were people yelling at each other, I even saw so many children misbehaved. I'm looking at my list and 15% of the world is already on the naughty list." Sandy imagines with his sand the word **_“Bad”_** with a question mark next to it.

"Sandy, it was only 2% last year." Sandy looked surprised, he imagines with his sand Jack and Tooth with a question mark beside them. "I don't know, just as Bunny, Tooth still hasn't returned and Jack, I don't even know if he knows what we're doing."

North started eating cookies, Sandy looked at him "What? Cookies helps me calm down, cuz Christmas is in less than 4 weeks away and I might give less than half of the world a gift."

Sandy rolled his eyes, he thought for a moment, Pitch probably used something to do this because the last time they fought he couldn't do something like this.

Just then they hear a familiar voice, it was Manny "My fellow Guardians, Toothiana wants me to inform you all that she and Jack Frost are now heading back to the workshop." North and Sandy were both happy to hear that.

"Did they find the one?" North asked.

"Indeed they did."

"What's the name of him?"

Sandy imagines with his sand the Venus Symbol.

"Well that's a question you all will find out for yourself."

North chuckles "I'm not surprised you gave us that kind of answer." Sandy just smiled. "We quickly need to make everything ready before they're here."

* * *

Elsa couldn't see anything, everything she saw was black. She knew she was flying because of how much wind was blowing, but Elsa had to admit that the bag felt surprisingly soft, so soft that anyone can sleep in here easily. Elsa heard Jack and Tooth talking but she wasn't really paying attention to them, she was thinking about how the Guardians would respond to her. What do they want from her? What happened that made them do all this just to get her? Neither Jack or Tooth had said anything about it.

Elsa felt the bag shake, Jack landed and she could hear that he was walking "Jack are we there?" She asked, she heard a door open and Jack flew a few meters away and then dropped Elsa on the floor.

"Ouch!! Is that how you treat a queen?!" Says Elsa as she crawled out of the bag. "Next time if you are going to kidnap me, don't drop me like I'm some kind... of.... garbage." Elsa noticed she was in a place with lots of books.

For some reason, all the lights were off, but where Elsa was standing wasn't "Hello? Jack? Tooth fairy? Someone?" Elsa looked around, this isn't what she expected the workshop to be.

Elsa then felt a hand on her shoulder, she jumped "Don't worry, it's just me." Jack's voice said.

"Don't scare me like that! Where are the others you talked about?"

"They're here." At that moment all the lights went on and around her were yeti's and little elves. There were colorful books in almost every bookcase, and there was a balcony, if you stood on it, you could see a giant globe with colorful dots on it.

Elsa put her hand on her mouth, this place was even better than she had expected, so much better. She expected that there would be only working elves, but no. There were also yeti's? "Jack, I..." Elsa was lost for words.

She then noticed a beard man the same size as those yeti's smiling, a little golden yellowish guy who was sleeping on a cloud of sand for some reason, and a humanoid bunny who was looking at her with a poker face.

"So Jack" The bearded man starts "I see that she already knows you, why don't you introduce her to us?"

Jack chuckles a little "Okay, guys this is Elsa, she is a Snow Queen."

"Ha, never thought you would bring the Snow Queen with us Jack."

"Nice to meet you-" Elsa wanted to give him a handshake, but North gave her a big bear hug instead. "Nicholas St. North, but you can call me North for short."

 _Wow this man is strong, I can't get out of his grip._ Elsa thought to herself. North finally let go "N-Nice to meet you, North." Says Elsa almost falling over. _I assume this man must be Santa Claus, never thought I'd ever meet him._

Elsa then looked at the gold yellowish man "Ummm... why is he sleep?"

North looked at Sandy as if he was only now realizing that he was sleeping "Sandy! Wake up! We have a new guest!"

"Does he always sleep?" Asked Elsa.

"Yes, well, not always. But he did do it when I first came here." Jack explained.

"That's Sandy by the way, he's the Sandman and he doesn't talk." Tooth explained .

"Why actually?"

"Cuz he doesn't want to wake up the sleeping children." Said Jack.

"But there aren't any-"

"We know." Both Jack and Tooth said at the same time.

"Okay, so how do you communicate with him?"

Sandy smiled and showed with his sand a snowman.

"Like that." Tooth added to it.

"Yes, I want to build a snowman, but maybe later okay?"

At that moment, little fairies flew to Elsa "Are these...?" 

"Oh yeah, Elsa shows them your teeth, I told them how beautiful they are, even better than Jack's." _Yes, these are indeed the little fairies that Jack was talking about._ Elsa thought to herself.

"You know, if I really cared whose teeth were better, I would have been hurt." Said Jack putting his hand on his heart.

Elsa showed them her teeth and they gasped, they all found it was beautiful, so beautiful that one of them even fainted, Elsa caught him just in time. "Wow, are you okay little guy?" She asks.

"It's actually a girl." Tooth correct her.

"Oh." The little fairy slowly got up and looked at her, Elsa smiled and showed her teeth again, making her faint again.

Jack had to admit that her teeth were literally sparkling a little _Wow, what I didn't know._ He thought to himself. "You must stop showing your teeth to her, Elsa." He says.

"That's impossible, what do you want me to do? Pull out all my teeth?"

"Would you really do that?" Tooth says excited.

"I beg your pardon?!"

"Wow, wow, Tooth don't go all tooth-wanting-psycho on her." Says Jack.

While they were talking, Bunnymund had a conversation with North "So wha are we goin' to do with her?" Asks Bunny.

"We just let her feel welcome first, we don't want her to behave the same way Jack did when he was here for the first time, maybe she can help us save Christmas."

"So she's goin' to help?"

"Indeed she is."

"You reckon mate?"

"Of course, I believe in her and so does my belly." He says hitting his big belly a few times.

"Of course ya do." Said Bunny rolling his eyes.

"So you are Bunnymund, or as children call you the Easter Bunny." Bunny didn't notice that Elsa was now floating close near him.

 _Oh great, this chick can also fly?_ Bunny thought to himself. "Yeah, so what?"

"Nothing, is just..." She inspects him. "You're different than people say you are."

"How did ya expect me the look like?" Elsa thought for a moment. "Well, actually more like this." Elsa moved her hands and within a few seconds there was a little cute fluffy snow bunny in Elsa's arms.

"How did ya...?"

Elsa landed "I'm the Snow Queen remember."

"Wow, you can create life?" Asks North from disbelief. "Mmhmm." Says Elsa nodding yes.

"Your powers are incredible." Said Tooth.

"Well.... Elsa wasn't it? I only have one request for you." He looks straight into her eyes "Don't make the winter colder."

Elsa stared at him "Oh, okay." She says as she put the rabbit on the floor and it hopped away.

Jack could see that she didn't expect this reaction from someone like the Easter Bunny, he wanted to say something, but he remembered something and then smiled "Hey Elsa, remember when you told us how you thought the Easter Bunny would look like?"

"Yes, a few minutes ago, why?"

Jack took out a photo frame "Look I have a picture of Bunny as a little fluffy ball."

Elsa gasped so loudly "Å, min gud!" She says with her Norwegian accent "That's so cute, I could literally faint seeing this." Tooth, Sandy and a few elves, yetis and even fairies came to see it, they all awwwed and Sandy even made the same bunny with his sand and let him skip around, North laughed because of it.

"Jack, you're horrible! how did ya get that?!" Bunny pulls Jack's photo frame, breaks it and tears the photo to pieces.

"Aww, I loved that photo." Elsa says a little sad now.

"Don't worry, I have copies." Jack whispered to her. This caused Elsa to smile again but she had to change the subject because she could see that Bunny was getting quite annoyed about all this. "So this place is quite big, can I have a look around it?"

"Of course, Jack give her a tour of the workshop." Said North.

"Follow me your majesty." Jack gave Elsa a ridiculous bow, Elsa giggled and flew after Jack.

"I so wanna see how we are gonna save Christmas with her." Said Bunny as he shook his head.

"We will, we always do. Now if you excuse, I have to go back to my palace, I've already lost hours of working time." Tooth said as she quickly flew away.

"Speaking of work, I have to go back too. The're heaps of eggs that aren't gonna paint themselves." He stamps his foot twice on the ground which made a rabbit hole appear. "If you need me you know where to look." And he jumped in to it.

"Well Sandy, it seems like it's just you and-" North then notice that Sandy was sleeping again. 

North sighs "дай мне перерыв." He then walks to his personal workshop.

* * *

Jamie was looking through his window "Why does it take him so long?" Jamie was still waiting for Jack to come with the Snow Queen.

He read a entire book that was all about the queen, well he actually went on YouTube and watched a video of it. What? Did you really expect an 8 year old reading a 19th century book with words he didn't even know what they mean?

Of course you didn't, but anyway, Jamie doesn't like to read books, except when it has pictures. Jamie played a few games on his Ps4, he wanted to leave today, but for some reason he didn't feel like going, even when his friends came to pick him up.

After a while, Jamie notice something outside. He paused the game and looked through his window, it was snowing "Is it snowing already? Does this mean Jack is around?" Jamie looked up, but he didn't saw Jack anywhere.

"Ugh, he's still not here, maybe he'll come after he's finished snowing all places." Jamie went back to his game.

Jamie didn't go out all day, he just played his game and sometimes played with Sophie. When it was night, Jamie decided to stop waiting for him, inside or outside Jack always knows where to find him, so he doesn't have to worry about that. The next day Jamie got up slowly, this time he went outside, well after showering and having breakfast then he went outside.

"Let's see, who will I pick up first?" Says Jamie who's already walking in one direction. "I pick up Caleb and Claude first, it's always nice to play outside with those twins." So Jamie went to their house.

When he was at their house he press the door bell, the mother of them opened the door "Hi mother of Caleb and Claude, can the twins come outside?"

"I'm sorry Jamie but the twins aren't coming outside today."

"What, why?"

"They argued outside with each other and when they got home, they went on, they even hit each other, they've been grounded for a week."

"Okay, I understand." Jamie says as he walks away.

 _That's weird, the last time Caleb and Claude had a fight was when we were in first grade about who was the first to go on the sled._ Jamie thought to himself.

He then went on his way to Pippa "Hi can Pippa come outside to play?"

"Not today kid."

"Why?"

"Grounded for stealing money from me and her mother."

_Seriously, she stole money? I thought Pippa knew better than that, since when did she steal money?_

He then went on his way to Cupcake "Can Cupcake come outside?"

"No, and if you want to know why, because she intentionally broke many of our dishes because she was angry about something."

"Okay." Jamie was now on her way to Monty. _Come on Monty, you're always a nice boy, you couldn't have done anything wrong, right?_

But just like everyone else, Monty also couldn't come outside "What did he do that he can't come out?"

Monty's mother sighs "I know this sounds strange, but he just broke his computer because it went too slow."

"That doesn't sound like him."

"I know, it's not normal for him to get angry really fast."

They then heard Monty's voice shouting "MOM I BROKE MY STUPID GLASSES!!"

"YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE, DIDN'T YOU?! YOU WON'T GET NEW GLASSES UNTIL YOU KNOW HOW TO BEHAVE!!" She then looked back at Jamie. "Sorry, I think it's better if you go." Jamie nodded yes and walked away.

"All my friends can't come out because they're grounded. Seriously, the twins and Cupcake, I get it, they sometimes lose their cool, but Pippa and Monty?" Jamie thought for a minute, how is it possible that all his friends are acting so weird? Monty in particular, he is not the kind of person who will intentionally break things, if he breaks something, it was always an accident.

Jamie went home feeling sad that all his friends couldn't come outside, but he was also astonished how weird they all behaved, even though they all know that Christmas is soon, which means they should be behaving good rather than bad.

When Jamie was almost home he was hit by a snowball "Ouch, hey!!" He shouted.

The snowball that Jamie was hit by was harder than a normal one, the one who threw it was laughing with friends "You hit him on his head." One kid laugh.

_Wait a minute, isn't that the Robinson kid who lives a few houses away from me? He's also acting like the others._

Before Jamie could say anything, he was hit by another hard snowball, and then another and another, Jamie had to run inside to make them stop. "Jamie? You're back early." Says Mrs. Bennett.

"Well, it wasn't fun outside." He says while wiping the snow off of him.

"Really, what happened?" Jamie told his mom everything about his day outside. "Did they really threw snowballs at you for no reason?"

"Yeah, and the worst part is that the snowballs were hard so it really hurt." Jamie rubbed the red places on his cheek.

"Oh poor baby of mine."

"Mom, I'm not a baby."

"For me you are." She says with a smile, making Jamie chuckle a little. "Can I get a juice? Maybe the sweetness will heal the pain."

Mrs. Bennett laughed "Okay, only one." Jamie opened the fridge quickly, but when he looked through it, he saw no juices at all.

"Mom where are the juices?"

"What do you mean? They should be there."

"But I don't see any." Mrs. Bennett approached him, she looked through the fridge and saw nothing. "That's weird, I could've sworn that I placed many different kinds of juices in the morning." She thought for a moment, Jamie saw a trail on the floor.

 _Is that apple juice?_ he thought to himself. He followed the path that led him upstairs, it led him past his room and into Sophie's.

Jamie slowly opened the door and saw Sophie, drinking soda while juice boxes were in the floor "Sophie, have you taken all the drinks?" Sophie looked annoyed at him and ignored his question: "So you did it, I want one too."

While Jamie tried to pick up Sophie hit his hand "No!" She shouted. "Sophie you can't have all of them!" Jamie quickly took a few of them.

"No! Give them back!" Jamie held the drinks high in the air, Sophie tried to jump as high as she can but she couldn't reach it.

"You're not the only one who's thirsty." Jamie opened one and drank out of it, he then suddenly felt something bite into him that made him drop all his drinks, the orange juice he opened fell to the floor and made a big mess.

"Ouch!!! Mom, Sophie has bit me!!!"

"What?!!" Mrs. Bennett came running upstairs and saw Jamie holding the topside of his leg with Sophie looking angry, both of them were a little wet.

"What's going on here?!"

"I told you she bit me!" Jamie says pointing at her.

"He took my stuff!" Sophie pointes back.

"No, I didn't!! Mom she took the juices in the fridge!!"

Mrs. Bennett sighs, "Sophie, what's the matter with you lately, since yesterday after you came back outside you have done nothing but behaving very badly towards me." Sophie began to tear up and run out of her room "Sophie!" Mrs. Bennett shouted.

Then she looked at the floor "Look at all this mess." She says while picking up the juices.

"Do you need help?" Jamie asked.

"No, I can handle it myself."

Jamie went to his room and jumped on his bed "What is wrong with everyone today?!!" He screamed in his pillow.

"First none of my friend can come outside, then I got attack by that Robinson kid with his friends and now Sophie bit me for the first time in my life, she may be only 2 years old but even if she got angry she would just yelled for mom or hit me instead of biting." Jamie made a long and hard moan in his pillow.

Then he realized something, he stood up "Wait a minute, mother told me Sophie had gone out yesterday, right? And when she came back she behaved differently. My friends also went out yesterday, they even picked me up. They were completely normal, but one day later they behave completely different." Jamie was on to something.

"It was also snowing outside, even though I didn't saw Jack and he didn't even visit me. Hmm, snow, people who behave badly, some even aggressively... Oh my god, this is the work of-" Jamie's mouth was covered by a pale hand.

There was a sigh "You just couldn't let it go could you?" A voice tells him.

 _I knew it was him!_ Jamie recognizes that voice like no other, he looked through the windows reflection and it was indeed the one he thought it was, Pitch Black.

Jamie tried very hard to keep Pitch's hand from his mouth. "What do... You want from me Pitch?" Says Jamie finally pushing the hand off his mouth.

Pitch place his hand back on Jamie's mouth "Oh I don't want anything from you, is just that you are good friends with a certain Winter Spirit. You see, I have a plan and I want to make sure everything goes my way."

"Don't even think for a sec.... that I'll will help you. I'd rather stop being a believer.... than help you Pitch Black."

Pitch laugh "It's funny how you think I'd give you a choice. Oh yeah, I've also took a friend with me." 

Jamie's door then open and one of the most horrific mythical creatures that he has ever seen was holding Sophie in his arms, she was luckily unconscious.

Because if she saw this creatures face then she would've probably screamed, the creature was none other then the half-goat, half-demon Krampus, the oppositie version of Santa Clause "No, it can't be! H-He's real?!"

"Of course he's real, I'm surprised you thought he was a fake." Pitch could see that Jamie was scared, more scared than ever, and he loved every second of it. "Krampus, let's go already." Pitch and Krampus disappeared with Jamie and Sophie.


	10. The visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people, I've made a different story and yes, I know it's short but believe me, I'll make even more and longer chapters with it. It's called "The Jungle Childs" go check it out.
> 
> Oh yeah and I also changed the last chapter a bit, but only the end so go read that if you want.

Elsa and Jack were on the roof, Jack already showed Elsa the entire workshop and she loved every moment of it. "This is great, Jack if I knew you would bring me here, I would've let you kidnapped 100 times."

"Wow Elsa, I don't want to turn you into a real life version of Princess Peach."

Elsa looked at him confused "Princess? I'm a queen remember?" She joked.

Jack laughs "Okay, queen Peach then." Elsa smiled at him and then looked up at the sky.

It was night and the stars were shining brightly, it is also happeneds to be full moon, what a coincidence, right? "I love watching a full moon even though I know that there's a man on it watching me back." Said Elsa.

"Me too, before I became a Guardian I sometimes talk to it."

"Do you know why I like watching it?" Elsa asked turning at him.

"Because it's beautiful?"

"That too, and because what my mother once told me. She said that if I ever feel alone and look at the moon, I should always remember that on the other side there is someone like me also looking at it." Elsa then placed her legs against her chest. "I'm so ashamed of myself that I can't even remember what her face looks like."

"Hey, don't be. I didn't know what my mother looked like for a while either, you weren't the only Elsa, by the way, we're going to get your memories back when we're done with this." Elsa felt a little better.

"But tell me, when did you began to forget things about your life?" Jack asked.

Elsa thought for a moment "I think it started when I stopped going back to my home after my sister died, although I spent more than half my life there I started to forget things."

"I think that happened to me too, after I stopped going to my old house in Burgess, I started to forget things, but what I didn't forget was my little sister, especially not her voice."

"You had a little sister?" Elsa asked astonished.

"Yeah, haven't I ever told you about her?" Elsa shook no.

Jack then explained to her that Flee, Jack's little sister, was very playful and that Jack liked to play with her, and that he also likes to make her laugh.

But Jack also told the sad story of how he and his sister went to a frozen pond one day, while they were skating, she stood on a thin and cracked ice of the pond. He convinced her to see the situation as a hopscotch and slowly came closer to her. Jack saved her, but accidentally stood on the same cracked surface on which she stood. The ice gave away under him, and he fell to his death drowning.

"Wow, so when you changed into this, did she see you? If I may ask."

Jack sigh and looked down "No, not even once."

"I know what it feels like to be ignored by those you love, I wish I died by saving my sister, but instead I died from a stupid heart disease without saving anyone." Elsa did her best to hold back her tears, ice came from her, but she didn't care.

"Ummm... If you wanna talk about something else..."

"Sorry, sorry, I'm just not used to talking to anyone about this, the fact that you died because you saved someone and I don't make me feel even worse about myself."

"You don't be Elsa, let me tell you something else. When I was away from my home town for years and went back, everything was changed, but of course because 292 years is very long time." They both laugh. "And when I returned to where my old house should have been, I saw that someone else was living there. Do you know who it was? "

"Who?"

"My best friend Jamie."

"That human friend you told me about before, right?"

Jack nodded yes "He was only 4 when I first saw him and every time I look at him I think back to my sister, that's why I stayed with him."

"Really, and did he saw you?"

Jack shook no again "Believe it or not but this year was the first time he ever saw me."

"Are you serious? What a coincidence, when was it?"

"It was last year around easter."

"So you're tell me that your _“bestfriend”_ only saw you after 7 years, is that what people call friendship these days?" This time they laughed very loudly, Jack even had a few tears in his eyes.

Elsa looked at him while he was still laughing, she can't believe that someone as him with such a tragic backstory still can make not only himself but also other people laugh.

She now understands now why Jack has been so nice to her since they met, not only did he go through the same problem her, but he had to deal with it longer than she did, and Elsa had only had one conversation with Anna, but the little sister of Jack never saw him again, making it even more sad.

Elsa then felt something inside her, it was a warm feeling, a feeling that she hasn't felt before. It didn't hurt, it actually felt nice, and something made her feel this way, but what is it? Was it him, is he the reason she felt this way?

Elsa didn't want to ask him about it, so she tried to think of something else, because thinking about the feeling was only making it bigger than what it already is.

Then she thought of something "So Jack... This is maybe a stupid question but... Is it by chance that this Santa Clause has a... You know..."

"Sleigh?" Says Jack with a smirk on his face.

"Please tell me he has one, I will love you forever." Elsa them realized what she had just said and quickly added "Like a friend." She blushed.

Jack laugh and in a few moments Elsa gasped as she saw the really big sleigh of North "I knew it!"

She quickly flew over to it "He also has all the 9 reindeers: Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Dunder, Blixem and of course Rudolph." She stroked Rudolph on his neck and he enjoyed it.

"You already know their names? I've been here longer than you and even I keep forgetting who's who."

"Well, I was a big fan of Santa Claus, I don't know exactly when I became one, but I do know that I was one."

"You're also really good with these reindeers."

"Well, my sister's husband, named Kristoff, had a reindeer as pet and when I died I spend most of my time with him because he was the only one who could see me."

Jack nodded "You know, Jamie is also a fan of Santa Claus, I promised him once I let him..."

Jack then remembered something _Oh my god, the promise! How long have I been gone?!_ He thought to himself.

* * *

North was making some new globes in his personal workshop, he has already made a lot because Christman was soon, so North must make sure everything runs smoothly, even if Pitch runs free.

He hears knocking coming from the door "Come in." He says.

It was Jack together with Elsa "Hey North, can I borrow one of the globes? I have to go somewhere with Elsa." He said.

North was confused "What, why?"

"I don't know, he hasn't told me yet, although I've asked him many times. I wanted to stay longer with the reindeer." Elsa answered, not looking happy.

"You showed her my sleigh?"

Jack sigh of annoyest "Yes, and Elsa, we're going to my friend Jamie's house, okay?"

"Seriously, at this moment?" Asked North.

"I know, please, just this time, we won't stay there for long."

North strokes his beard thinking "Okay, but come back soon because we still have something to discuss with her."

"Yeah, yeah, come on Elsa." Jack took a globe.

"Why do you really want these globes so badly? Couldn't we just get a toy from the toy factory instead of looking for a gift here?"

Jack smirks "Oh this is much more than just a gift." He threw the globe on the ground and there appeared a portal. Elsa looked at it with big eyes and mouth open "It's also a portal to every location you tell it." Jack added.

He then flew into it "Ummm... It's safe right?" She asked north.

"Of course, I always use it." North responds with a friendly smile.

Jack stuck his head back "Are you coming or what?"

"Um, I just wanted to know if it was safe, I do have one question, if you create a portal, we'll you end up in the air or on the grou-" Before Elsa could finish, Jack laid the hook section of his staff around her waist and pulled her inside.

There was a shout from Elsa before the portal disappeared, North laughed "It looks like it was in the air this time." He continued making globes.

After a few minutes he felt something, it was his belly again, but he had a feeling that he hasn't felt for years. He wasn't hungry so his stomach warned him for someone, the first person that North thought was of course Pitch, but that also wasn't it, it was someone who was much more dangerous than he was.

North thought very hard and then he remembered, it was his ex-good friend, the anti version of him, the half goat half demon and now his biggest nemesis "Krampus". North thought out loud.

He walks out of his personal workshop and quickly searches for his swords "Dingle, get my swords!" North put on his jacket and his snow hat and he was ready to go.

"Manny, I know you're probably give me a short answer or maybe no answer at all, but you must tell me where Krampus is, the children's lives are on the line!" North waited a moment, but there was no answer "Manny please, I need your help!"

For a few seconds there was again nothing, but then Manny shined his light down and the light reflected through a window against a pair of mirrors and it became increasingly smaller and smaller, the light was now as small as the dots on the giant world globe.

The shining dot was shining somewhere in a place in Pennsylvania "Wow, since when can you do that? That's amazing. Wait, what am I doing?! I have to go there right now!" At that moment Dingle came running with the North's swords.

He thanked him and pulled out a glowing globe, he threw it on the ground and there was now a portal in front of him "Okay old pal, let's see how strong you have become since the last time we fought." And he stepped through and it disappeared behind him.

* * *

"Jack, you're the worst!!!" Yelled Elsa free falling.

"Aww, thank you." Says Jack really calm upside down. "But we should probably stop free falling or els we're gonna hit the ground."

"Oh really?! I thought we were gonna hit the water!" Says Elsa sarcastically.

"Good that we're thinking the same thing." Says Jack smiling. "Follow me." And he flew away.

"Hey!" Elsa finally activated he flying power and flew after him. "So is this your home town?"

"Yep, welcome in Burgess!" Jack says flying over the city. Elsa was astonished by how beautiful the lights were when it was night, red, yellow, blue, green, there was no color that Elsa hasn't seen in this town.

They flew down the streets and sometimes next to cars, Elsa was so happy to be here "Hey, Elsa, try to keep up with me!" And Jack flew faster.

"Oh, are we doing this again?! Bring it on!" And she did the same thing.

They flew left and right, up and down Elsa was sometimes distracted by something but she could keep up with him, eventually they finally came to Jamie's neighborhood and they laughed even more than last time.

"Oh my god Jack, that was amazing, I can't believe I would have missed all this if you had never brought me here."

"I know right, with these globes you can go anywhere you want." Elsa was already thinking about the places where she would like to go with him, when she looked at him and he looked back at her in her eyes, the feelings she had before came back, so Elsa quickly looked away.

"So ummm... Where does your friend life?"

Jack chuckles and then looks around "It's that way" A few seconds later they finally arrived at Jamie's house.

"Wait, Jack." He stopped and looked at her "Do you think that your friend will be able to see me?"

"Of course, listen Elsa, the only way a human can see a spirit is if that person believes in that spirit, Jamie believes in me, that's why he's able to see me and I'm sure he'll be able to see you too."

"How do you know for sure?"

"Umm... Because?" Jack says as he shrugs his shoulders, he didn't want to tell her that the only reason Jamie knew who she was, was because he thought she was evil.

Elsa sigh "Alright, I've nothing better to do anyway and we're here already."

Jack and Elsa flew to the window "Okay, wait here, I'll call you when you can come in, I want to surprise him." Elsa nodded and hid next to the window.

"Hey, Jamie, guess who I have .... Brought ... with me." Jack looked around, but Jamie was nowhere to be seen.

"What the...?" _That's weird, normally Jamie is in bed around this hour, is he somewhere else?_

"Elsa come out, he's not here!"

Elsa went inside "Oh my, this is a pretty room." She snooped around a little "Hey, is this what people call televiseon?"

"It's television, and no, that's a computer." Elsa nodded. "Okay, wait here, I'll see if Jamie is in another room." And Jack left the room.

He first went to the living room but there was nobody there, then he went to the kitchen and then to the bathroom, nobody. He even looked in the pantry for a reason, but he wasn't there either. _Jamie can't be outside because it's still night, where is he? "_ Jack then went back to Elsa who was playing with Jamie's action figures.

He chuckles "Do you like playing with toys?" Elsa hadn't even noticed Jack was back, she was so busy playing. "I never got this kind of toy, most of the toys I remember as a child were just dolls with long fake hair, have you found your friend yet?"

"No, not yet, but I think he's in his maybe in his little sister's room, wait a little longer."

"Okay." Jack went to Sophie's room, but he was shocked to discover that she wasn't there neither was Jamie, the room was completely empty.

He went to look at Mrs. Bennet, but the mother was also gone _Okay, okay, don't panic, even though for some reason none of the Bennet family is at home. Maybe one of Jamie's friends knows where they are, yes, I'm going to ask one of his friends._ Jack returned to Elsa.

"Hey Elsa, apparently Jamie is not here, nor is his little sister and mother for some reason, so we have to go to one of his friends to ask where they is."

"But the lights were on, do they always waste power like that?"

"No, normally not, but I am not going to panic yet, if we go to ask his friends and they have no idea where they are, then I will panic, because Jamie always leaves a note when he goes to a place where we've never been before. "

"Okay, hopefully whe find him quick cuz I will get bored if we take to long."

"Oh no Elsa, you'll never get bored with me around."

This made Elsa giggle, but then she saw something "Ummm ... Jack, does this Jamie have a scary teddy bear with sharp teeth and claws?"

Jack looked at her confused "Uhh no, not that I know anything about it, why do you ask that?" She pointed to a shelf and there was indeed a scary teddy bear with sharp teeth and claws.

Jack jumped a little "What the...?" The teddy bear suddenly moves his head their way and stood up. "You saw it move, right?" Jack asked to make sure he didn't saw things.

Elsa nodded yes, the teddy bear then suddenly jumped their direction making a terrible noise. Elsa screamed but Jack reacted quickly and hit the toy bear like a baseball out of the window with his staff.

At least he thought so, because the bear hung around the staff's hook section "This thing is alive?!!" Jack shouted.

He charged his staff and with a blast, the teddy bear was shot out of the window "What... Was that?!" Elsa shouted.

"I don't know, it was kind of like toys but alive, I thought only North could bring toys to life." They both looked down from the window, blood came from him as if it were a real living creature. Sure, North can make toys come to life, but they will stay what they always will be, toys.

"It's over, right?" Asked Elsa.

They then hear a scary noise coming from behind them, they slowly turned around and saw another horrifying creature. "I-Is t-t-that a c-clown, with a snake like body?!" Elsa started to get really scared from this place.

The clown-snake-like creature ate something, they were legs, and he slid it into his mouth without chewing on it. When the clown was done he looked in their direction and made an even more horrifing sound than the teddy bear, in his mouth were a lot of sharp teeth, both Elsa and Jack screamed "Okay Elsa, I think it's time for us to leave!!" Elsa didn't argue and both flew away but they didn't got far, Jack wasn't even out of the lawn when he heard Elsa screaming again.

He looked back and saw that some frightening looking angel toys that could fly, pulling Elsa by her hair "Get your dirty hands off of me!!!" She shouted. Jack waved his staff and a big blast of ice was coming straight at them, it was a direct hit and they all let go of her.

Elsa fell to the ground, luckily in the snow so it didn't hurt that much, Jack quickly flew over to her. "Are you okay?!" Elsa nodded yes.

But then a whole army of them came jumping from the roof, both Jack and Elsa were buried among them all and for a moment it seemed that they were losing.

But then there was a big blast knocking every last one of them backwards "ALRIGHT, NOW YOU'VE REALLY PISSED ME OFF!!!" Jack shouted with anger.

Elsa looked amazed at Jack, this is the first time she has seen him angry and for whatever reason she kinda liked it a bit "Hey Elsa, can you help me with them?"

Elsa stood up "I wouldn't let you fight them alone." Jack smiled at her and then he charged straight for the evil toys and Elsa followed.

It was an epic 2 vs 100 fight, each side that Elsa looked was an enemy, even if she flew in the air there were toys that could fly, the clown snake-like creature from the room was trying to jump on Jack from the the window but Elsa saw him and made an ice spear and threw it straight at him.

It pierce directly through the clown's chest making him fall next to Jack who didn't saw him coming, he first looked at the clown and then gave Elsa a thumbs up, this put Elsa a smile on her face.

 _Oh my god, I can't believe I'm already fighting along side Jack._ She thought to herself. _I know this isn't a good time to be happy consider that we are fighting horrible toys that have blood, but I can't help it._

"Ugh, it's like there is no end to this!" Jack says while still fighting.

"Just hang on a little longer!" Said Elsa.

"How long is a little?! Look how much blood there is on us, and more than half of it isn't even ours, and I know this is blood because I know how it smells!" Jack was right, most toys, luckily not all, had for some reason blood.

Elsa had almost more red on her than blue, and that was also with Jack, the two are stronger than the toys, but sometimes it happened that they managed to bite or scratch them, so there were also a small bit of their own blood on them.

Jack then had an idea, he flew to Elsa and held her close to him "Jack, what are you...?" Elsa quickly received her answer when Jack slammed his staff on the ground.

There was a strong blast of snow that froze each and every one of them, even those that were in the air, and they all broke off because of Jack's strong wind. "It is finally over." He says relieved.

"Ummm Jack, you can let me go now."

Jack quickly let go "Sorry." He apologized.

Elsa looked at herself "Look how dirty I've became."

"Don't worry Elsa, you just have to jump into a lake or pool if you want and then... You..." Jack noticed that the ground had a black circular shape around them that got bigger and bigger, then he realized it "Elsa, watch out!!" He jumped out of the way with Elsa and fell on her.

Snow jumped from the ground and a strong wind came from it, there was now a giant figure standing there. Elsa blushed because Jack was on top of her but he didn't saw it because he was looking back at the giant figure, he quickly stood up, Elsa stopped blushing when she also saw the figure.

"Who are you?!" Jack asked pointing his staff at the figure.

It was a monstrous hunch-backed creature wearing a split and it had some chain and bells around him, it had goat-like hooves and a black grayish beard, it also had a pair of large bent goat-like horns. Jack couldn't see his face well because of the hood that makes his face appear black, the figure moves his face upwards, now Jack was able to see his face.

He had an old face with a beard and he didn't look friendly "Are you the one who sent all these toys after us?! Answer me!" Jack asked annoyed.

The man roared at them "I don't speak monster, but I think he said yes." Said Elsa.

The man dashed over to them, Jack and Elsa immediately jumped out of the way, Elsa stamped one foot on the ground and sharp icicles came out from it, but the man was quick and jumped out of the way.

"Wow, how can someone who looks so old move so quickly?" Jack asked.

The man then pulled out a chain with a hook on it "Oh, and it has a hook? Wow, it's getting better and better." Jack said sarcastically.

The man threw the chain at Elsa, she made an ice wall but it immediately broke when the hook hit it. The hook went through the wall and hit Elsa straight against her stomach, causing her to crash against the house fence, she moaned in pain. The man wanted to hit her again with the hook, but Jack came to the rescue and gave him a knee in the face.

It was really effective cuz the man fell on the ground, he stood and was now fighting with Jack. Jack fought close range with him hitting him some times with his fist or his legs.

Sometimes he did flew backwards but only to dodge his attacks, when Jack flew up and the man didn't look, Elsa summon three Marshmallow-looking snow monsters.

They immediately went straight for him but the man reacted quickly when he saw them, he made quick work out of them when he jumped on one of them, placed the chain hook around that monster neck and jumped around all three monsters twice.

All three were trapped in the chain and with one hard pull they were all crushed and returned to snow "Why is this man so strong?" Elsa asked.

The man brought his attention back to Jack and threw his hooked chain around him, the chain came so fast that Jack didn't even have time to react "Oh, this is going to hurt." Jack said.

And indeed it did, the man jumped from roof to roof, every time he jumped, Jack was hit by something, a chimney, many roof tiles, satellites, even a lightning rod.

Elsa was the one who stopped it by pushing the man off the roof with a lot of force, she grabbed the chain, froze it and it immediately broke freeing Jack. Before Elsa could even look around her to see where the man was, she felt something stabbing her back.

The man had stabbed her deeply with another hook somewhere in her left latissimus dorsi muscle. Jack saw Elsa lying almost lifeless on the ground and then something happened inside him. His anger from before turned into fiery rage and in an blink of a eye he punched that man in the face, he punched him so hard that if you stood there you could've feel the wind of that punch. The man was sent back to the end of the street within seconds, which was two and a half miles away from where Jack was.

He went quickly to Elsa, he could see that she was in pain "Don't worry Elsa, I'll solve this." He used the same snow magic he used when Elsa's arm was broken.

The good part of that magic is that it will heal you and you will feel no pain while it you heals, but the bad part about that magic is that if you have wounds like being stabbed, then it will take longer to work, so Elsa will still feel pain, but only for a little longer.

When Jack was finished, he got up and saw that the man was surprisingly enough back already, but he looked at them angrily, showing them both his long tongue, and then Elsa realized something. _Wait. Large horns, long tongue, goat-like hooves, haven't I heard someone like that before? But was the name again?_ She thought to herself.

Jack was ready to fight him and so was the man, he was about to attack Jack when someone shouted "KRAMPUS!!!" It was North, he jumped from the roof in front of him and push kicked(sparta kick) him backwards.

 _Oh yeah, his name is Krampus, I knew I've heard about him before._ Elsa thought to herself.

Jack wanted to ask North why he was here but he then realized that it would've been a stupid question to ask now, so instead he joined him with the fight "Glad you're here North."

"Thank you, sorry it took so long, I had to find out where you were." And both Jack and North attacked Krampus at the same time.

Elsa struggled to get up, the magic that Jack had done on her stab wound started to work, eventually she manage to stand with her legs. She also wanted to help, but then she didn't got one, not two, no three, no four, but five chains suddenly around her.

She looked back and saw a few small midget people wearing the same kind of clothing as Krampus _Oh no, are his elves here too ?!_ Elsa thought to herself.

"Guys, help me!!" She yelled out.

Jack was in the air when he looked down and saw that Elsa was chained lying on the ground, when he looked back at Krampus he saw that he was no longer on the ground but also in the air, Krampus jumped at the same height as Jack.

He moved one of his hooves up and was about to use his kick attack, Jack didn't have time to move away, so he tried to block his attack with his staff.

When Krampus finally did his kick attack something unexpected happened, instead of stopping the attack, the staff did not break into two pieces like what happened with Pitch, but into hundreds perhaps millions of small pieces.

The hoove continued to attack and it hit Jack straight on the chest sending him flying.

North and Elsa were both speechless, it took a few seconds before they realized what just happened "JACK!!!!!!!" They both screamed at the top of their lungs.

Jack was sent two blocks of streets away and was eventually stopped by a car, he crashed into the right side of the car and the alarm went on but Jack couldn't hear it, he was just a few seconds away from passing out.

The last thing Jack saw was a black figure falling down, that was probably Krampus "W-What..... J-Just.....?" Were the last words before he only saw black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't know which kind of Krampus I use, it was the “2015 Krampus design” with a hook chain as wapon. I got that idea when I watched “A Christmas Horror Story”


	11. She's gone

Jack opened his eyes, he was sitting at a table "Huh? What just...?" Jack then realized that he was in Elsa's house. _Okay, this is weird._ He thought to himself. 

He got up and started walking around "Elsa?! Elsa are you here?!" He called out. 

No response _How did I end up here anyway? I thought I was at Jamie's house, and then that guy came..._ "That guy! What was his name again? Umm... Krampus right? Maybe I should go to the workshop because it's obvious there is nobody here."

Jack noticed he couldn't find his staff, he looked everywhere but still he couldn't find it. Without his staff, Jack couldn't fly. "How did I lose something that I always have in hand 24/7?" 

There was a knock at the door _Who the hell could that be?_ The closer Jack came to the door, the harder it knocked became _Jesus, who knocks a door like that?_ Jack thought to himself. 

He opened the door and before he knew it he was stabbed in the chest by a hook, Jack fell to the ground and held the place where he was stabbed. He removed his hand and saw blood on it. "I-It's you!" Jack said as he tried to stand up "What are you doing-" 

Jack was interrupted when he was hit by a hoof against his stomach and sent him back through a wall and landed in the backyard of the house. 

Jack was then grabbed by the neck, suddenly a big hole appeared. The bottom was red and it felt very warm in there, and Jack knew for sure he heard screams down there. 

Krampus walked over there still holding Jack by the neck "Let... Me... Go...!" Jack tried to make him loose his grip, but he was ridiculously strong. 

When they finally reached the hole, he held Jack above it. He growled again, and then releases him. Jack fell down screaming, it became hotter and hotter, he looked down and saw flames coming his way. Jack closed his eyes waiting for the impact, but it never came. He woke up suddenly, breathing heavily. 

Jack lay in a bed with a red sheet and a white pillow, he looked around and he immediately knew where he was. Jack was in one of the beds in North's workshop, he sat up straight. 

Then he realized that he was not wearing his hoodie, his entire chest area was covered with bandages, he also had other scrapes, but they've already healed. He pressed a bit on his chest and the pain quickly came upon him "Ow, ow, ow. Okay, now I'm sure I'm not dreaming." 

Then the door opened and a yeti with doctor's equipment walked in, he jumped a little when he saw Jack sitting there "Oh, hey." Jack said waving at him. The yeti waved back and quickly left the room "Umm, okay?" Said Jack. He then saw his hoodie next to his bed, it didn't look like it was damaged so Jack put it back on. 

A few minutes later, all guardians entered the room "Oh my god, it's true, you really are awake." Tooth said, embracing him. 

"Tooth, that hurts a little, you know." He said he groaned in pain. 

Tooth immediately let go "Sorry, I'm just very happy to see you awake." 

"We are all." North said smiling. 

"You really took ya time sleeping." Said Bunny.

"Well, what did you expect? He was really wounded when I brought him here." North said. 

"Wait, how long have I slept?" Jack asked. 

Sandy showed some words with his sand and said _"Two and a half weeks"_

"Two and a half weeks? That's one of the shortest times I've ever slept." Jack then noticed that all his friends were in the room, but he didn't saw Elsa anywhere "Hey, umm.... Where is Elsa?" He asked. 

The room became quiet, Bunny sighed "North didn't save her."

"What do you mean with North didn't save her?"

"I mean that North couldn't save ya both, so he had to make a decision." Bunny explained.

"Uugghh damn!!" Jack screamed inside his pillow laying back down on the bed. 

"Come on Jack, it's not your fault." Tooth said, trying to calm him down. 

Jack takes the pillow off his face "Yes, it is! If I hadn't brought her to Jamie's house, she wouldn't have been taken. We literally didn't even had her for a day and already she's been taken from us."

"Well, actually Jack, I had the chance to save her, but she didn't want that." North said. 

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked. 

* * *

_( **Flashback** )_

Elsa layed useless on the ground as she saw Jack flying backwards really fast, she also saw Jack's staff break into millions of pieces. She looked him in the eyes, it almost seemed as if they were lifeless. 

Elsa's body was boiling with rage, all her muscles began to grow a little and her blue eyes suddenly started to glow "You bastard." She said grinding teeth.

She flew up and with the strength in her body she broke the whole chain without freezing it, and then she yelled very loudly "YOU BASTARD!!!" There was a shock wave of snow and wind that knocked everyone back, even North.

When Krampus tried to get up, he was hit with a fist in the face that made him fall back to the ground, then there was another fist in the face, and another one, then a whole wave of fists came at lightning speed at him. 

Elsa then jumped up and made a fist, she pointed her fist at Krampus, and a ice and snow fist landed on him. 

North was amazed at how strong Elsa became in just a few seconds. It looked like Elsa had him, but she didn't. Krampus was fast enough and dodged her attack. 

He jumped quickly at the same height as her _Oh no, he is going to do the same attack that he used with Jack._ "Elsa, watch out!!" He warned her. 

Krampus went for the attack and... He missed. Krampus looked at her with wide eyes, how can someone like her dodge an attack like this? 

Elsa smiled "You must be really stupid if you thought that that attack would work on me." Elsa hit him in the face, he would have flown backwards but Elsa grabbed him by his goat leg "I predicted that you would do the same trick that you use with Jack! SO I WAS PREPARED!!" 

Elsa began to spin around really fast while still helding Krampus by the leg. When she released him, he flew against many garden walls. 

_Wow, the power she got._ North then heard something coming from behind him, he reacted quickly and drew his sword knocking the chain away. "Oh yeah, I forgot that his elves were here too." 

The elves growled at him, North rushed at them all. It wasn't long before he defeated them all, but then more came "Where do they all keep coming from?" North asked himself. 

He was ready for the next wave of them when suddenly they all were frozen, North turned around and saw Elsa flying over to him "North wasn't it?" She asked. 

North nodded yes "Go and see if Jack is okay." 

"What? But what about you?" 

"It's me they want, not you or Jack." North wasn't really sure if he should do this. "And don't worry about me, I can held my own against him." 

Elsa then shot a blast to the ground and two giant snow monsters appeared "Now go!!" She demanded. 

North then did what she asked and after a few jumps he was on the roof "Good luck Elsa!!" He shouted as he jumped from roof to roof. 

Elsa looked back for the last time "You too."

* * *

"I went back immediately after I brought you here, Bunny and Sandy even went along with me." North explained.

"And?" Jack asked. 

"She and the others were gone." North answered. 

Jack felt even more guilty than before, he had to do one thing and that was _”Do not lose her”_ , and what does he do? He loses her. "Wait, what about my staff? Did you find that?" He asked. 

"Nah mate, North told me and Sandy about wha happened wi you at the fight with Krampus. We search the whole neighbourhood, and not a single piece was found." Said Bunny.

 _Ugh, isn't there any good news here?!_ Jack thought to himself really annoyed. "If we're already talking about Krampus, who is he?" He asked. 

"I'm not surprised that you don't know who he is, most people don't talk much about him anymore." North begins "Okay, Krampus was my old friend, he's a evil counterpart of me." He continued. 

"He was basically a evil santa claus." Tooth made clear. 

"You were friends with a evil santa claus? No wonder you two are no longer friends." 

"Well Jack, in the past he wasn't as bad as now, when Krampus and I were still friends the worst thing he did was whipping bad behaved children with his switch made of birch sticks." 

"What?!" They all say at the same time. 

"I know what you all think, and yes, I know it was wrong, I regret it every second of it, and yes I also regret that I did nothing about it." 

"Wow, a evil santa who whipped bad behaving children with a switch made of birch sticks? That is already a red flag for me." Jack said. 

"Wha a coincidence, that the same thing I said. Well, not in that order but ya know what I mean." Said Bunny.

"Anyway, Krampus popularity did got up, more and more people started to believe in him, he even has his own holiday just like christmas, it's still going till this day." North continued.

"Yeah, I think it was called Krampus Night or Krampusnacht or maybe it was both." Said Tooth.

"Good to know Tooth, but can we not get off track here?" Said Jack.

"Like I said, Krampus has his own holiday where he would walk the streets with a basket because he use to be the one who gave children bundles of ruten and like me, coal. Now these days I have to give everything myself. Sometimes I accompanied him, but most of the time I didn't, because of reasons."

"Because he was whipping children?" Jack asked. 

"Yes, that too. So Krampus did his things and I did mine. But then something strange started to happen, on the days that Krampus his holidays came, children started to disappear." 

"Let me guess, HE had something to do with it." 

"Yes, he was, but he only took the children that were on my naughty list. It wasn't long before I found out that he had anything to do with it, so I started spying on him and what I found out came was horrible. "

"Before you tell me, how horrible was it?" 

"Oh nothing bad, just sending those kids to the REAL underworld! I'm talking about hell to be clear." Said Bunny.

Jack looked at him with big eyes "Wha-"

"That's the same reaction we all had, anyway, North can you continue?" Says Tooth.

"After I found out what he was doing, I tried to stop him because no matter how bad a child behaves, he or she should not experience something as terrible as this. So I and Krampus fought hard against each other, in the end I won, and with the help of the yeti's we brought all the children he kidnapped back to their homes."

"And what happened to Krampus?" 

"I couldn't just let him go, because I knew if I did he would just do it again. So I put it in a summoning stone and put it in a chest, put some chains around it to make it even harder to open it and then I buried it somewhere. "

"Why didn't you use another summoning stone? You know, for Pitch." 

"Well, firstly because I only had one. And secondly, I have no idea how to make one because it was a small meteorite that fell out of the sky years ago." 

"So Krampus is free now and is working with Pitch, those two are actually a dangerous duo. So what are we going to do now?" 

"Umm, we don't really know yet, we've already gone to Pitch's lair but no one was there. North also told us that Krampus also has a lair, but the problem is that the entrance to his lair is never at the same places, they always change because they are made with magic. Only Krampus knows exactly where they are." Tooth said. 

"Is so good hidin that even Manny doesn't know for sure where they are." Said Bunny.

Jack though for a minute "I know what I am going to do." He said getting up.

Sandy showed with his sand a question mark "Yeah, what are you going to do?" Asked Tooth.

"I knew that one day my staff was gonna break down sooner or later, so I was prepared for it. I'm going to get a new staff and then we'll get Elsa, Jamie and all the other kids back." 

"Easily said than done, I reckon that." Said Bunny.

"What kind of wood was your staff made of?" Asked North. 

"It came from a willow tree that stood in the old cemeteries of the Mohican Indians." 

They all looked at him in astonished "What? It's not that weird."

"It pretty is, mate."

"Ugh, whatever." Said Jack rolling his eyes "I got this staff from my grandfather, he told me stories about the Mohicans. That they called it the Warriors Willow because of the strong and flexible branches, and that they made spears and arrows for their warriors. I think he also said something about dead warriors of the tribe buried between the willow roots and that every limb of the tree had the spirit of a warrior in his heartwood who could help the person wielding it. The last was the reason why I kept my staff with me all my life."

"Where can we find this tree?" Tooth asked. 

"I don't know exactly where, but I do know that it was in Pennsylvania and at a cemetery, because that is were my grandpa found it." Jack replied. 

"Why should we waste out time searching for one tree, while the're hundreds of other trees that he could choose from?" Said Bunny annoyed.

"Because making a staff from another tree is not the same, it must be from the same willow." 

"There are heaps of children gone walkabout, hundreds maybe even millions. We should search for them, instead of a tree that ya want just because your pops gave it to you."

Now Jack started to get annoyed by him "Hey! I want to save those kids as much as you do, that's why I want a new staff! If you don't even want to do something as simple as this, then I don't think you're as good as a guardian than I expected! "

Bunny looked him in the eye, angry as hell "Give me a good reason why I have to waste my time looking for that tree?" He said while showing him one finger. 

"I can give you many reasons, but the main reason is that I can find Elsa and the other missing children." 

"Ha, Manny cannot even find the enteres, what makes ya think you can?" He asked arms crossed.

"Well..." Jack said, grinning looking away "I may have put some sort of tracker on Elsa, which means I can find her no matter where she is." 

"Wait, you did? When?" Tooth asked. 

"A few weeks ago." 

"So ya telling me that you knew Elsa weeks before we did and you weren't gonna tell is about her? No wonder ya find her so easily, ya knew where she was all along."

"Yeah Jack, you should've atleast told us about her, don't you trust us." Said North.

"Yes I do trust you all, I'm sorry I didn't tell you anything about her, but I have my reasons. Besides, nothing really important happened other than just talking and playing with snow." Jack lied to them, but he wasn't going to tell them what happened to her and Pitch. 

Jack knew they were right about not telling them about Elsa because maybe everything it would have gone different than now if he had told them "So are you going to help me or not?" He asked. 

Bunny then facepalmed while shooking his head "Ugh, fine, I'll help ya find that tree, but ya better not lie about that you can track her." He said grumpy.

Jack smiled "Alright then. Hey North, I can't fly without my staff so..." 

North sighed "Yes, you can ride in the sled with me." 

"Yes." Jack whispered loudly to himself, which everyone clearly heard. 

"What should we do if we find that tree?" Tooth asked. 

"Make a staff that looks like my old one." Jack explained. 

North then remembered something "Hey Jack, you told us that the tree that we need to find was in a cemetery of the Mohican Indians in Pennsylvania, right?" Jack nodded yes. "Okay. Hey Bunny, do you remember when we went to that old forest?" 

Bunny though for a minute "Oh yeah, I think I already know where that tree that Jack wants is."

"Alright then, let's go. The quicker we can find a new staff for Jack, the quicker we find the children." Said North.

"I'm fine with going to that tree now, but instead of using the sled, why don't we use my rabbit holes to travel there?" Bunny suggested. 

"Are you just saying that so you don't have to fly with the sled?" Tooth asked.

"Wha? No, of course not. I just though that we can travel there faster because my rabbit holes can quickly get us there."

"Oh really?" She asked crossing her arms.

"I'm deadset about it."

Jack sighs "Okay, let's go with his way before he tries to come up with another excuse for not going with the sled."

"It's not a bloody excuse!"

"Of course man, I totally believe you." Jack says sarcastically, Sandy even had to laugh a little.

* * *

Elsa's eyes opened, she was breathing heavily, she looked around. She was in a cell with bars, it looked really scary, there were many creaks on the walls. 

Elsa wanted to get up, but for some reason she couldn't get her arms off the ground. She looked down and saw that her arms were chained. 

It looked like the same chains Hans used when he locked her up years ago, but the difference between his and this one was that she could still see her hands, only her wrists were chained together with each other. Plus these are also very heavy. 

So heavy that Elsa had to use a lot of force to even lift it off the ground, she even almost fell backwards when she wanted to rest her hands on her shoulder. She also realised that her ankles were chained in the same way as her wrists, only those were not heavy, they were even very light. 

Elsa walked to the bars, but then she stopped because the chains only allowed her to stand only five meters from the bars, she looked left and right through the hall as far as she could, it was like she was in a kind of cave or something. "Looking for something?" Says a voice. 

Elsa got so scared that she fell on her back "It's you?" She asked him. 

It was Pitch with a mean grin on his face "Nice to see you too, Snow Queen, how are you?" 

"Don't act all nice to me, don't think I forgot what happened last time we met." She said angry. 

She froze the chains in the same way as when she was captured, she expecting it to break, but it didn't, no matter how hard she pulled or hit it on the ground. 

"You can stop trying, those things are made from lonsdaleite diamond. They are about 58% harder than your typical diamonds, so the chance of breaking them is quite low." 

Let's go back a few weeks ago. ( ** _Flashback_** ) 

Elsa fought well against Krampus and his minions, she really gave him a beating. 

Her monsters she made also did a good job, helping Elsa. They usually fought against Krampus' minions, but if they had the chance, they will aid her with the fight. 

Elsa punched Krampus and he dropped a few meters back finally stopping laying on his back. "Krampus, I will politely ask you to surrender. Now!" She said looking at him with her glowing blue eyes. 

_You have not only ruined a visit to Jack's best friend Jamie, but you have seriously injured Jack himself, I can't forgive you for that._ She thought to herself. 

Expecting him to stay down Krampus slowly got up and wiped the blood from his mouth, after which he repeated the terrible roar. 

Elsa sighs "It looks like you want more." She then flew to him, very quickly. 

He didn't even move an inch, Elsa thought that was strange, but she just kept coming. But before she could even get closer, she suddenly flew into a portal. The portal had the same colors as the portal that Jack used to get here, she flew into it and she was suddenly in a small active volcano. 

Fortunately she was not in the middle of the volcano(where the lava is) but on the side where you could stand without being touched by the lava. Elsa turned around quickly to go back, but the portal was gone. She then wanted to fly away, but suddenly she felt dizzy, she also started coughing. 

"Th... The heat. It's... too much for me." Elsa could hardly speak because of the smoke around her. If Elsa didn't do something quickly, she would burn, so she did what she had to do. 

As she fell to the floor, she froze her own body causing her body temperature to fall. This is how she will stay until her temperature returns to normal. But in this condition she cannot move nor talk, she will go into a peacefull sleep. 

The last thing Elsa saw was a few feet before she went into a coma. 

( _ **Current Day**_ ) 

"How... How long have I slept?" She asked. 

"I'll say, about two and a half weeks." He answered. 

Elsa was shocked to hear that _Oh no, no, no! Jack is probably worrying sick about me and I was just sleeping?_ She sighs "What do you want from me?"

"What? Can't I just say hello to a friend?" 

"Oh really? I didn't know _“friend”_ can lock each other up with both their hands and feets chain up." She said with her pokerface.

Pitch chuckles "Alright, enough being nice. I want you to make something for me. You know... Those beautiful mirrors of yours."

"Give me one, just ONE good reason why I should help you! I will never betray the others. By the way, these chains are hard enough that I can't break them, but that doesn't mean it stops my magic." The cell started to get cold, there were even some part around her frozen. 

"Hmpf, do you think I didn't prepare for that?" Pitch then moved his arms as if he signaled someone to come. 

Krampus appeared with a sleeping child, at least that's what she thinks because she couldn't see the face of him. He had that child on one arm and on the other arm he had a hook that placed it close to the child's face. 

"So you're going to blackmail me by holding a child hostage?! How low can you be?!" She says while clenching her fists. 

"I ... No, WE have more than just one, much more. But do you know who this child is?" Pitch asked. 

Elsa inspected the child more, but she doesn't really know who he is "I've never seen him before." She sighs "But that doesn't mean I'll let him stay with people like you!" 

"If you try something, Jamie won't be happy with what will happen next." Pitch says with a grin. 

Elsa's eyes widend "J-Jamie? You mean he is...?" 

"Indeed, he is, Jamie Bennett, a good friend of Jack Frost." Elsa can't believe it, she's not sure if he was telling the truth. 

"You wouldn't hurt him, I may not know Jack for long, but I do know he would be pretty pissed if you did anything to him. And by pretty much I mean a lot." 

Krampus quickly moved the hook to Jamie's face ready to stab him. Elsa looked at them with horror "WAIT, STOP!!!" She shouted. 

Krampus stopped "Are you going to do what I want from you?" 

Elsa wanted so badly to say no but she knew that if she did, Jamie would probably get hurt a lot and Elsa doesn't want to be responsible for it "I will." She said softly. 

She put both her hands on the floor and a trail of ice went from her to Pitch, and four mirrors appeared in front of them. Pitch made a circle around all four and they all disappeared into the darkness. 

"There! I did what you ask, now please let him go." 

"Okay, as you want." Pitch said, but then something strange happened. When Krampus released the child, he suddenly turned into a black shadowy creature, it was a nightling! 

Elsa didn't know what she saw, had she been tricked? She wanted to say something about it, but then her head suddenly was smashed to the ground. "Oh yeah, I've forgot to tell. Krampus is still angry with the beating you gave him in your last fight, so he wants a little payback." Pitch says with a little chuckle. 

Before Elsa knew, she was beaten over and over again, she tried to defend herself but those heavy chains around her wrist made it very difficult for her to even lift her hands off the ground. 

Pitch ignored her screams of pain, he even smiled a little "Okay Krampus, you can stop now, we don't want to kill her." 

Krampus stopped while holding one hand on her collar and the other hand was ready to hit her again, he looked Elsa straight in the eyes. 

Elsa looked back, even though she was badly injured and Krampus literally had the chance to kill her, but she wasn't afraid, not even a little. 

Krampus let go and Elsa fell to the grounddefeated, for now. She was covered in many bruises and there was now a lot of blood on her. Tears began to come in Elsa's eyes with anger "I swear on my sister's grave, I get the two of you back for this." She said to herself so softly that only she could hear. 

"Oh yeah, one last thing before I go." Elsa turned her bloody head to Pitch. 

"We do have the real Jamie with us, so if you try anything you know what will happen." 

Elsa was quiet for a second, then she suddently said softly with a weak voice "They will come for us." 

"What was that?" He asked. 

"I said they will come for us! And if they do, you will be sorry for what you did to me and the others!" 

"Wow, I'm scared." He says sarcastically, smiling while he walked away. Pitch made a few Nightlings to guard Elsa. 

Elsa listened to the footsteps of Pitch and Krampus as it became softer and softer "I'll find a way out, with or without the guardians." Said Elsa still laying on the ground, she wanted to get up but she had to much pain on her body so she just layed there. 

She will find a way out of here sooner or later, but for now she will rest, she's gonna let her wounds heal, and when they do, she will get out of here.


	12. The Willow Tree

Elsa froze a little off the ground so that she could see her reflection, she saw how badly injured her face was. There was still some blood and she even had a black eye on her left eye, she looked at her body, it has so many bruises, she is lucky that she hasn't broken a single bone.

Elsa tried to hold back her tears, she had finally found people who could see her, but now one of those people is holding her captive, alone and badly injured.

"No." She said vigorously "I am not going to sit here and do nothing, I am not those fairytale princesses who are going to wait for thier princes." She tries to get up, but her injuries and the heavy chains on her wrist made that impossible.

She then thought of something _Hold on, what if I...?_ She put both hands on her cheeks and closed her eyes. _Focus, if Jack can do it, maybe I can do it too._

She used her powers, but nothing happened "Please work, please work as I am now, I can't do anything." Elsa tried again and again, but nothing happened.

"Damn it!!" She shouted as she slams both her fists on the ground with the chains around her wrists.

"Why doesn't it work?" Elsa doesn't know what to do, she can't open the chains because it didn't have a keyhole, because if it did, she would've easily made a key with her powers. Even if Elsa manages to get out, these shadowy creatures are guarding her. And the worst part is, that the snowflake Jack gave to her to let her contact him doesn't work for some reason, she really didn't know a way out of this mess.

She leaned forward, laying her head on the ground, she clenched her fists and ground her teeths. This time she let herself go, she tried not to cry, but the tears just came like a stream.

You could hear the dripping sounds if you were very quiet, Elsa was so distracted by the crying that she didn't realize she was doing something, she was creating someone.

And not just any random animal, no, it was someone who Elsa knows well. He was the first living creature that Elsa ever made, and let me tell you, he really loves hugs. It was none other than Elsa's most beloved snowman.

He looked around and saw that he was in a dark place "Huh, where am I? This place looks scary." He then saw Elsa, crying.

He walked over to her "Elsa? Are you all right? Why are you crying here all by yourself?" Elsa then stopped crying, she knows that voice, it is a voice she hasn't heard since she became a spirit.

She knew why he suddenly disappeared, it was because she died, wasn't it? Elsa looked up and couldn't believe her eyes "O... Olaf?" She stutters.

"Who else could it be silly?" He said laughing.

Elsa pulled him close and gave him a big, strong bear hug "Olaf, I can't believe it's you! You have no idea how happy I am to see you again!" This time she didn't cry with sorrow but with joy.

He gave Olaf such a strong hug that he literally broke it into pieces "Oh my god! I'm so sorry... I... umm..."

"Don't worry Elsa, this isn't the first time." He said trying to but himself back together.

Elsa smiled as she wiped the tears away "Let me help you with that." She moved her hands a little and within a few seconds Olaf was back to normal.

"You know, normally I'm the one who hugs first." This made Elsa laugh, she then realized that this Olaf looks a bit different.

This Olaf's arms looked like the normal ones, but they were made of Ice instead of small branches. And he also didn't have his carrot nose either, but that wasn't a big surprise, because Anna was the one who gave him the nose.

He inspected her and only then he noticed how badly injured she was "Oh my, Elsa, your face." He felt Elsa's face.

"Yes, I know, it's not as bad as it looks." She said with a fake smile.

"Not as bad? There is even something around your eye."

"It's called a black eye Olaf."

"A black eye? I doesn't really look black, it looks more purple or-"

"Can we please talk about something other than my eye?" She interrupt.

"Oh okay, umm, how did you get here then?"

"It's a long story."

"Really? I love stories! Well, those with a happy ending." Elsa loved how she could finally see one of her friends again, she never really expected him to come, so this was really a big surprise for her.

"Okay Elsa, let's get out of here so we can go back to Anna and Kristoff as soon as possible, they're probably so worried about you." Olaf says as he tries to free her.

Elsa looked at him astonished _Wait, he doesn't know?_ She thought to herself. "Umm... Olaf, what was the last thing you remember before you got here?"

He thought for a sec "Umm, well. The last thing I remember was that you were really sick on your bed, and then... Poof, I was suddenly here."

"I see."

"It looked like you were dying, but luckily you look better now. At least better than the last 10 seconds I saw you."

"Ooo... well... umm..." Elsa wanted to talk about something else so that Olaf knew nothing about what is really happening, but what good does it bring, telling him later makes it even more painful then telling him now.

Elsa sighs "Olaf, there's something I have to tell you."

"Ooo, does it have a happy ending?" He said excitedly.

"Umm... just listen, okay?"

* * *

The Guardians were on their way in search of the same tree that was made by Jack's old staff "Hmm, never been here before." Jack realized.

"Probably because we are in a cemetery." Tooth said, Sandy nodded while his sand showed ghosts.

"Ugh, I forgot how much I hate cemeteries." Says Jack.

"Who doesn't? But chances are big that your stupid tree is here, consider that we are actually in a **forgotten** pennsylvanian cemetery." Bunny explained.

"Forgotten?" Jack said surprised.

"Anyway, there was a willow tree that I and Bunny once saw here." Said North.

"What did you two do in a forgotten cemetery?" Tooth asked.

"Umm...." Said both North and Bunny first looking at each other and then back to them.

"Don't worry about it." Says Bunny trying to avoid the question.

"So let's split up in teams. The chance of finding that willow will be bigger that way." Sandy nodded yes and made an arrow with his sand that kept pointing at him and Jack.

North chuckled "Okay, I'll go with Tooth and Bunny."

"Sorry North, but I'm going solo. See ya." Bunny said as he literally jumped off.

"Okay, then it's just you and me Tooth."

"Fine by me, it's not like I was going to search on my own here." They all start the search.

Although Jack was largely powerless and really had no idea how long it would take to find that willow, he was still determined to find it. As I said before, Jack was _**largely**_ powerless, but he had one power left that he could use without his staff.

He can still freeze his hands and feet, if he hits or kicks something, this can cause a lot of damage and that can be pretty handy, but Jack is used to use a weapon than only his fists.

While Jack was walking around, he felt a sharp pain in his chest, his ribs are not fully healed yet, Sandy noticed that and showed with his sand a thumbs up with a question mark beside it.

"I'm fine." Jack says with a forced smile.

Sandy saw that he was not telling the truth, he flew to him with his cloud of sand and pressed against his chest. Jack responded the same way Sandy expected "Ow! Hey!" Sandy looked at him with arms folded.

Jack sighs "Okay, after the fight with Krampus, after he... beat me." Jack said the last part while grinding his teeth "He has done a lot of damage to my ribs, and also to the rest of my body, but mostly to the ribs. I have felt it since the first time I woke up, but I will not be stopped by a injury like this. Beside, if we manage to find the tree, then I can heal myself faster than my body does."

Sandy showed with his sand a rib cage with a thumb up and a question mark next to it "It is not at its best, but not at its worst either, if I don't put too much force on it, then I'll get through the day, hopefully. "

Sandy was happy to hear that "Shall we continue our search?" Sandy nodded yes and flew forward.

Jack jumped to follow him, but he fell back to the ground, luckily for him, around him were only sand and grass so it didn't hurt that much for his feets _Oh yeah, I still can't fly yet._

Jack then started running to catch up with Sandy _Damn it, I miss flying already._

After looking around for a while, Bunny was already getting tired of looking at the same places "Jeez, this is getting so annoying, if we don't shoot through with this, who knows how many ankle biters that Krampus bastard took by then."

Bunny then saw an area with many strange looking trees _Hey, that looked familiar._ he thought to himself.

He went over there and looked around, this place had trees that looked very nice, which is pretty strange, because they were in a place where probably no one came.

Bunny went over there "Hmm, at least something that isn't creepy in this cemetery." He said with a smile.

As he walked on, he saw something very surprising, there was a tree on a not-so-big hill, and around it were some tombstones. Bunny looked closer, it was the Willow tree from last time!

"Okay, if that's not the tree Jack wants, I'll give up." Bunny quickly went over there to see it up close "Hmpf, what a beauty, just like last time. If it wasn't for the fact that it was at a cemetery, I would probably come here more often."

Bunny climbed the tree to see where the others were so he could easily find them, but then he suddenly felt something wrapping around his right ankle.

He looked down and saw that it was a thin branch, Bunny sighs "Of course." Exactly when he said that, he was quickly pulled out of the tree, Bunny screamed as the tree spun him around like a lasso.

When it let go, Bunny flew high in the air and fell hard to the ground, rolling a few meters before a large tombstone stopped him. "Ugh, I told them: _“Just take a normal tree”_ , but no, they don't listen to the giant bunny rabbit." He said, wiping the back of his head.

He got up again and immediately went to the tree, the willow went again for the attack. Large roots came out of the ground and tried to grab Bunny, but he jumped away just in time. Every time Bunny stood on the ground, he had to jump away again, he was trying to damage the tree by throwing a boomerang, but the tree easily caught it with its branch.

 _Damn it, how the hell do you hurt such a tree?_ He thought to himself.

He thought of something, instead of jumping forward, he jumped backwards more and more. Until the tree suddenly stopped "So that's how far it will go. A little further that the hill area."

He stomped on the ground a few times and a hole appeared, he jumped in and then appeared really close on the other side of the tree "Ha! Ya though I was giving up that easily? Well think again ya-"

Before he even could finish, he was hit with a lot of branches at the same time. This send Bunny even further away than before, he cough a few times "Okay, maybe you are tougher than ya look."

Vines started to surround him and manage to grab him taking him off the ground, luckily Bunny had another boomerang, it was the sharp one, and he cut all the vines. When he touch the ground he withdrew behind another large tombstone.

"Okay, plan B." Bunny took a few eggs and quickly threw them away one by one, when an egg hit the ground, it exploded and created a smoke screen.

"You can't touch what you can't see." Says Bunny still hinding.

Eventually Bunny came out of the smokescreen, but a thick root already came for him _Wha? He knew that I would come from that side?!_ He quickly took his boomerang, which he sharpened with his teeth.

Because of that he could cut through the roots as if it were nothing, as he went on, he threw his boomerang in one direction and let it fly away.

Bunny avoided as many roots as he could, when a root arrived that he couldn't dodge, he would threw one of his eggs taking it down. Once, a few thick roots approached him really fast, so fast that Bunny couldn't do anything quick enough. But the sharp boomerang flew back just in time to save him and cut through them all, and it ended when Bunny caught it.

He smiled while looking at his boomerang "Hmpf, always works." Bunny saw that more are coming, he sighs "It's as if there's no end to this."

He was ready for the next wave, when suddenly a root that was coming for him was tied up. It was tied in a shimmering yellow rope _Wait, is that ... dream sand?!_

Bunny turned around and saw Sandy there holding his whips "Is about damn time ya came." Sandy smiled kindly at him. "Wait, weren't you with Jack?"

Just then, Jack came running "I'm... here, just give... give me a moment." He says panting like crazy, bending forward and his hands on his knees. _Okay, a reminder for myself: I really have to work on my condition with running._ He thought to himself.

The tree reacted surprisingly calmly on the sand, Sandy flew to the tree, communicated with it and asked why it attacked Bunny. "Huh, are they... talking to each other?" Jack asked, still panting.

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot that he can." Says Bunny.

Moments later, Sandy flew back to them "And? What did he say? Did ya discover why he attacked me for no reason?"

Sandy showed with his sand a tree with a sleeping face, then showed Bunny walking towards him and climbed up and lay down on a few branches. Suddenly the tree woke up and looked up, he looked very angry and grabbed Bunny by the leg and threw him off.

"That's it? That's why he went all crook on me?"

"I wouldn't blame him, I would've also been angry if someone suddenly woke me up like that."

"I wasn't even in that tree to sleep like I'm some bludger, I went up there to see where the rest of you were so I could find ya easily." Says Bunny crossed his arms.

"Well, maybe it didn't like suddenly being climbed just like that."

"How the hell was I supposed to know that that tree was a living creature that could move on itself?!" "Weren't you and North here before?!" "Yeah, but last time, we only saw the tree, we never came close enough that we could touch it!" Sandy stepped in between them before the fight was gonna go on for to long.

Sandy showed with his sand Native Americans, he only showed warriors of them "You mean this was the willow I was talking about?"

Sandy nodded yes, Jack was happy but also surprised, because they had found the tree faster than he expected.

"Crikey, that's great. Now let's get that new staff off of him and go."

"I don't think it's going to be that easy."

"It's literally just picking a branch, what's so hard about that?"

"Well, if I remember correctly, my grandfather told me stories about the warriors of the tribe, they were buried between the willow roots and each limb of the tree was said to have the spirit of a warrior in its heartwood who could help the person who wield it, but only if that person was brave and true of heart. "

"So what are ya saying?"

"Basically, every limb of the tree has a kind of martial spirit, the braver and true of heart that warrior was, the harder the limb of that tree is."

"Okay, get the hardest branch off then."

"That's a real problem, consider that they all look the same!"

"Ugh, you can't be serious right now." Bunny said to himself.

Jack walked over to the tree and inspected it _Even up close, they all look the same._ He wanted to touch the willow, but it suddenly reacted aggressively, Jack quickly withdrew his hand.

"It looks like he doesn't like being touched by ya." Bunny laughed.

"Umm .... Sandy, why is it still so aggressive?"

"I reckon it's not used to people being close near him, let alone touch him." Sandy pointed to Bunny and nodded yes.

Jack sighs "How should I get a new staff if the tree that can give it to me doesn't want to?" Jack said a little irritated.

"Sandy, do you reckon how to get a branch from the tree without making it angry?"

Sandy thought for a moment, but suddenly the tree started moving very aggressively "Jack!" Bunny shouted angrily.

"What?! I didn't touch it, it responds to something or someone else!" Sandy turned around and was really surprised at what he saw.

Sandy quickly pulled Bunny's arm a few times, Bunny looked at him and saw that he was pointing at something. He turned to where he was pointing and saw many fearlings coming their way "Goddamn it!" He reached for his boomerang.

The tree helped them by whipping the fearlings around "I need a weapon." Jack then saw Bunny's boomerang, it was the one who the tree catched. It wasn't the sharp one, but it was still usable.

He picked it up "Not the first thing I'd think of, but it's better than nothing." Jack first looked exactly where he would throw it _And away you go!_

What Jack didn't notice was that before the boomerang flew through the air, it turned a bit blue because of Jack's hands. Snowflakes came while it spinned it.

It flew through so many fearlingen, but it also didn't fly in a straight line, sometimes it went left or even right, it almost seemed as if it had its own will.

It finally stopped when it fell in front of Bunny "Wow, I knew I could aim well, but damn." Jack said astonished.

But the fearlings kept coming, some of them even had... chains? _Chains? Since when do fearlings use weapons?_ Bunny thought to himself.

"Okay, okay, I need another weapon! Where is one?" Jack looked around again, he then saw a very thick root on the ground, it was shaped like a club.

Do you know those clubs that cavemen have in cartoons? Yeah, imagine that, but then in real life.

He sighs as he picks it up "It looks like I have to fight with a caveman weapon." It was really heavy, but then something happened, just like with the wooden boomerang, the club started to turn blue and suddenly it wasn't heavy anymore.

"Coooool." Says Jack amazed. "Let's see if it does as much damage as it looks." And it did.

When he ~~flew~~ ran to the fearlings, he waved his club around and every strike got a lot of them.

The three of them fought against the fearlings, with the help of the tree of course "Hey, am I the only one here who wants to know how these fearlings knew where we were?!" Bunny asked.

Jack realizes just now that the chains the fearlings have looked very familiar, Sandy suddenly whipped his whips around both Jack's and Bunny's waist and pulled them behind him.

"Wow!" Says Jack.

"What the...?!" Says Bunny.

When they were both behind him, he made a big sandstorm come that got each and every one of them "Okay, next time, warn us first please before you do that." Jack laughed.

Sandy gave him a _You've got to be kidding me, right?_ face "Jeez, those fearlings were surprisingly strong, stronger than usual which means only one thing."

"Pitch is getting stronger, he even manages to find us." Jack replied.

Sandy realized that the tree was still acting aggressively, meaning that someone is still around.

The rabbit ears suddenly heard something "Something is coming" Said bunny grabbing both his boomerangs.

"Really?" Jack grabbed his club and Sandy his whips.

Something indeed came their way, it made the sound of chains and bells, Jack immediately recognized the one who makes those sounds "Oh crap, he is here too?"

"Who is **he**?" Bunny asked.

At that moment the terrible creature came out of the shadows, he is the one who broke Jack's staff, he is the one who kidnapped not only Jamie and all the other children, but also Elsa, he is the one that injured Jack in the first place.

It was none other than the half-goat, half-demon with his long tongue and big horns "Krampus." Jack replied with anger filling inside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, I wonder what will happen next. Let's find that out in the next chapter. :)


End file.
